


Are We In the Clear Yet?

by CommanderGuineaPigs, HedaOfGuineaPigs



Series: Are We Out of the Woods Yet? [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Unplanned Pregnancy, baby duckling nightbloods, feels but happy feels, sassy teenage ontari, some candle mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 24,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6990016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderGuineaPigs/pseuds/CommanderGuineaPigs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedaOfGuineaPigs/pseuds/HedaOfGuineaPigs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year has passed since Pike had been removed from power and Arkadia became the 13th clan again. With the return of the prisoners and a new time of peace upon them, the gang hopes to find happiness in the new chapters of their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The New Nightblood

**Author's Note:**

> Italics are Trigadeslag. Read Out Of the Woods first.

It was a quiet day in Polis. Despite Lexa hating mornings, all of her meetings were held before lunch leaving her the afternoon free. Her new Fleimkappa, Loa, had taken the nightbloods on a meditative hike, meaning she could not hold an impromptu training session with them. Clarke was working at the new clinic she set up in Polis with the other healers, and Lexa did not want to disturb her. 

Lexa was sitting lazily on her throne sharpening her knife when her guards came bursting through the doors. “ _ The King of Azgeda is here to see you. He brings with him a young girl. He claims she is a nightblood _ .”

This peaked Lexa’s interest and she sat up in her throne. “ _ Bring them in at once _ .”

King Roan walked in with a young girl behind him. The girl's hands were bound in front of her. Lexa immediately realized she had seen the girl with Roan’s mother, the former queen of Azgeda. This was the nightblood Clarke encountered last year.

“ _ Commander, thank you for seeing me on such short notice. _ ” Roan bowed his head at Lexa and continued. “ _ I have finally captured this nightblood. Her name is Ontari, and she will greatly benefit from your guidance _ .”

“ _ Come forward, child _ .” Lexa said as she rose from her throne.

Ontari refused to step forward, and turned around to leave. Roan pulled her back by the collar of her shirt. “ _ Is that how we act around the Commander _ ?” Roan questioned her.

“ _ She is not the Commander, I am! _ ” Ontari shouted.

Roan ignored the comment made by the girl. “ _ Commander, she is your’s now. Do with her as you please. I apologize in advance for any trouble she gives you _ .” He bowed again and left the room. 

Lexa was still standing in front of her throne. She looked at the small girl Roan had left in her care. She could not have been older than sixteen, but was still older than most of the nightbloods. 

“ _ Bring in Anya _ .” Lexa told her guards, and then directed her attention the angry girl. “Ontari, how old are you?”

“I have seen 17 winters. Aren’t you a little old to still be the Commander?” Ontari spat at Lexa.

The girl was older than Lexa had initially thought. She responded, “No, it just means my fight is not over yet. I see you speak gonasleng pretty well.”

After a few minute of intense staring between the two, Anya walked into the throne room. “Anya, meet our newest nightblood, Ontari. She is from Azgeda,” Lexa greeted her mentor.

Anya looked at the girl. “ _ Isn’t she a little old to be a nightblood? _ ”

Ontari growled and hurled herself at the general. Anya was able to stop the girl. “ _ Child, isn’t it going to be hard to fight with your arms tied up? _ ” She turned back to Lexa. “ _ Why do you need me, Commander _ ?”

“ _ As you can tell, Ontari is older than most of the nightbloods. I think she will benefit from one on one training. You helped me out when I was young and wild. Are you willing to help, General? _ ”

Anya thought for a moment. Did she really want to train another future commander? She did see potential in the new nightblood. “ _ Yes, I will help. I expect to see her tomorrow morning at dawn for our first session. Please send extra guards. She’ll be a fighter. _ ” Anya finished her thought and left the throne room.

Lexa turned to Ontari. “I will have a guard show you to your room. There will be extra guards posted outside the doors to make sure you do not escape. I am also keeping you away from the other nightbloods until I feel like I can trust you to not kill them.  _ Guards, can one of you bring Ontari to her room? Once she is there untie her hands.  _ ”

A young guard stepped forward.  “ _ Follow me, Ontari. Just so you know I’m a pretty good fighter myself, and if you make one wrong move I will not hesitate to kill you _ .” Ontari gave her a huff and followed the guard out of the throne room leaving Lexa alone again. She sat back down in her throne and went back to sharpening her knife. What was she going to do with this new girl? She looked at Clarke’s throne. Clarke would know what to do.

***

Clarke entered her and Lexa’s room in Polis tower just as the sun was setting. She had returned home later than planned, but just in time for dinner. An emergency birth had delayed her on her journey home. The small table in the corner was already set for dinner with candles around it to provide plenty of light. Lexa was sitting in an arm chair in the center of the room reading her book. The moment she heard Clarke enter she got up to greet her girlfriend.

“How was your day?” She asked before kissing the blonde.

“It was fine.” Clarke said, breaking the kiss “You know, the usual. Broken bones, stitches, stomach bugs. I did deliver the baker’s baby tonight.”

“I thought she wasn't due for another week.”

“I guess the baby wanted to make an early appearance.”

Lexa laughed at that comment, took Clarke’s hand in hers, and led Clarke to the dinner table. The servants had brought up the food a couple minutes before Clarke’s arrival, allowing the food time to cool down.

“How was your day, Commander?” Clarke asked in between bites of food. She had not eaten since that morning.

Lexa took a sip of her wine before recanting the detail of her day. “Interesting, to say the least. My meetings were done by lunch leaving me the afternoon to myself. King Roan came to visit me.”

“That can’t be good.” Clarke chuckled. 

Lexa sighed. She knew about Clarke’s distaste for the King of Azgeda. “He brought me a gift.”

“What does that mean?” Clarke was starting to get worried.

“Remember that nightblood you had the unfortunate encounter with, Ontari? Well, he brought her to me to be trained. She is a wild one that girl.” Lexa took another sip from her drink as Clarke stared at her in shock.

“I thought she ran off after Nia’s death. I figured she died in the wild.”

“She did run off, but Roan was able to track her down and bring her here.” 

“What are you going to do with her? Isn’t she older than your other nightbloods?” Clarke asked.

“I was actually going to ask for your opinion. I have her separated from the others, and she is receiving private training with Anya in hopes of taming her.”

Clarke gave Lexa a bewildered look. “You want my opinion on what to do with that girl? I can barely take care of myself sometimes! You’re lucky I'm not responsible for cooking dinner.” Clarke let out a sigh and continued. “Honestly, I think she is a lost cause.”

Lexa nodded, but did not agree with Clarke. “I don’t want to give up on her. I think she has potential.”

Clarke knew what Lexa meant. She saw that Ontari had the potential to be the next Commander. “Are we really talking about your death again? I would like to have a nice meal without talking about it.”

“It can’t be a meal if I don’t mention it.” Lexa joked. She looked up from her meal and  smiled at Clarke. Clarke could not stay mad at the green-eyed girl and started to giggle. The couple continued their meal in silence enjoying each other's presence.


	2. The Reunion

A year has passed since Bellamy and Pike’s other followers left for their banishment. The banishment had been their punishment for murdering 300 Trikru warriors. Pike ran off before the punishment could be given, and had not been seen or heard from since. 

Artemis has been living in Arkadia for the last six month as a teacher of Trigedasleng and an ambassador of Lexa. She was happy to play such a big role in the union of the Skaikru to the rest of the collation. There was also a sense of freedom she achieved living in Arkadia. Her past was behind her, and her future looked bright.

Artemis was finishing her morning routine as she heard a knock on her door. She opened the doors, and greeted Octavia. “Good morning! Nice braids.” Artemis complimented Octavia’s hair taking one of the strands in her hand then letting go.

“Thanks, Lincoln did them. He said I don’t do a good job by myself, and it’s easier if someone else does them for me.” Octavia rolled her eyes and smiled.

During the past year the two girls have gotten closer, especially since Lincoln and Artemis were old friends. Octavia was the one who encouraged Artemis to move to Arkadia because she believed that the Skaikru needed to be introduced to grounder culture. After Artemis moved into Arkadia, many other grounders followed once the new living section of the Ark was repaired.

“So, want to get breakfast?” Artemis asked. “ How do I look? Do you think Bellamy will like my outfit?” She rambled as she gestured to her t-shirt and jeans.

“Sure, but let me fix your braids first. They look hastily done. Go sit on the floor in front of the chair by your desk.” Octavia instructed her friend.

Artemis rolled her eyes and did as Octavia said. Octavia sat down in the chair above Artemis and started to braid her hair. “Don’t worry.  Bellamy will be happy to see you no matter what you wear. You could be wearing a potato sack, and he’ll still smile like you’re wearing a gown.”

“But what if he fell in love with another girl out there?” Artemis worried and started playing with the bottom of her shirt.

Octavia laughed. “With who? Monty’s mom? Don’t be so worried. If Bell said he’ll wait for you, he’ll wait for you. All finished.” Octavia hugged Artemis from behind. “Now let's go eat. I’m starving and Lincoln is waiting for us.”

“Thank you, O. Not only for the braids, but for everything you’ve done for me in the past six months.” Artemis stood up and hugged her friend.

***

The walk back to Arkadia had taken two days. Bellamy walked with Hannah and two other people. Two people died during the harsh winter months, and the other two people wondered off and were never seen again. He looked up at the closed gates he hadn’t seen for a year. The anticipation of seeing his sister, Artemis, and his friends was building up. He wasn’t sure how the people of Arkadia would react to their return. Would they hate them and ostracize them from the group? Or would just not care anymore and move on?

They showed up a few minutes earlier than expected. The guard at the gate looked down from their posts at the four and shouted. “They’re here!” Bellamy recognized the voice as Harper. She sounded happy to see them, which was a good sign. 

They then heard Kane’s voice. “Open the gates! They need a good shower and meal.” The gates then opened at his command allowing the four people to enter their old home.

Octavia came running forward and threw herself into Bellamy’s arms. “You grew a beard. How distinguished and mature you look.” She laughed. Octavia looked at her brother’s face. She couldn't believe she went from seeing him everyday to not seeing him for a year. It was unbelievable to see him after all this time of being apart, it seemed like a dream,

“Nice to see you again.” Monty told him as he passed by on his way to go say hello and hug his mom.

“You too, man.” Bellamy replied.

Octavia then threw her arm around Bellamy’s shoulder. “So, I wanna hear about all of your adventures, but I think someone wants to see you first.”

Bellamy saw Lincoln and Artemis standing off to the side. He walked over to them and shook Lincoln’s hand. “I missed you. I wish I had you with me for survival tips. I see Octavia took good care of you.” Bellamy told his future brother-in-law. “I hope I didn’t miss the wedding.”

“I insisted we wait for your return.” Lincoln told Bellamy, then pulled Bellamy into a hug.

Bellamy and Lincoln released from the hug, then he turned his attention to the girl next to Lincoln. He pulled her into a hug and she let out a happy sob. “It’s been too long.” Artemis told him. He kissed the top of her head.

“I know.” He said. They pulled apart and he looked into the pair eyes he hasn’t seen in a year.

“I like the beard, but I also liked you clean shaved.” She sniffled and let out a giggled.

“I’ll shave it as soon as I can. But first I need a good meal, a shower, and to sleep in a normal bed.”

Kane walked over to Bellamy and gave him a pat on his shoulder. “I want to welcome you back to Arkadia. I hope you learned a thing or two out there. Did you have time to reflect on your crime?”

“Yes, I did. Thank you for not executing me and giving me the time to reflect instead.” Bellamy said. He felt a weight lift off of him seeing that Kane wasn’t upset at his past.

“That’s good. I hope this past year made you a better man. However, you should be thanking Lexa when she visits in a month.” Kane shook his arm and walked to greet the other three people.

“Open the gates!” They heard Harper shout again.

“The other two lived?” Bellamy asked out loud in shock.

The gates opened, and in walked John Murphy and a grounder woman with an elaborate facial tattoo. 

“Is there a party or something?” Murphy asked. “Why are you all by the gates?”

Kane walked over to Murphy. “Welcome back, John. Who is your friend?”

“I’m Emori.” The woman introduced herself and sighed.

Abby walked out of the Ark after hearing the commotion, and headed over to the group by the gate. “Murphy, we weren’t expecting you. Where have you been?”

“Well,” Murphy started. “It's a long story. You see, it all started in Polis. I was there when Titus tried to kill Clarke. After all that jazz, Lexa got me some medical help because, you see, I was banged up pretty badly by that douche bag. As soon as I was better I ran away, and I ran into my old pal, Emori here,” He put his arm around the woman. “ After traveling around awhile, we fell in love, and settled down in a little shack along the waterfront. It was nice for a while, but I missed my home here. Mostly the running water though. Gotta love the shower.”

Everyone stared at him until Emori spoke up. “We were bumming it by the beach, but it got cold and it took us forever to find this lovely place. Can we get food? I’m starving”

Murphy looked and saw Bellamy in the small crowd. “Bellamy, my man. I see you grew a beard,” He then looked at Artemis. “And found a girlfriend. Good job.”

“Who are you?” Artemis  asked Murphy then looked up at Bellamy curiously.

Emori then walked over. “Oh no, you are not telling the story again.” She said to Murphy. “This dumbass is Bellamy’s friend. I feel like I have seen you before. Aren’t you one of the Commander’s workers?”

“Was. I work in Arkadia now as a language teacher and an ambassador. I’m Artemis.” She told Emori.

“Let's get everyone inside and settled in.” Abby said. “You can catch up later.”

The crowd followed Abby and Kane back inside the Ark to start the new chapter of their lives.

***

Later that evening, Bellamy and Artemis sat on the couch in Bellamy’s room. Bellamy told Artemis about Gina, and Artemis shared stories about Hunter. They talked about their lives and their interests. They had a lot more in common than they thought, and they wished they could have done this earlier.

“This one is my favorite.” Bellamy said as he got up from the couch to grab a book. “Gina actually gave this to me.”

Artemis looked at the book titled  _ The Iliad _ . “What’s it about?” She asked.

“Well you see…” Bellamy stopped for a moment mid-sentence. “Do you hear that?”

“Did you already forget? I have a hearing problem.” She gave a small laugh.

“Shh. Listen.” Bellamy held a finger to his mouth, and his eyes widened.

Artemis heard the noise. It was Octavia and Lincoln moaning and grunting next door.

“I guess because I haven’t been here for a year they forgot I live next door.” Bellamy sighed and put a hand to his head. 

Artemis laughed. “We can always go to my room. It might be quieter over there.”

“No, it’s okay. If it happens again I’ll just bang on the wall.” He smiled. 

“Well, that would be on way to bang.” She joked and gave a smirk.

Bellamy cleared his throat and widen his eyes. “Anyway, back to the book.” He said, flustered.

“I kind of lost interest in the book summary, but I still want to read it. Want to go see if the kitchen has any hot chocolate? It is one of my favorite drinks since I got here.”

“Sure, that seems nice.” He grabbed her hand and they left the room.

They went to the cafeteria and Bellamy made two cups of hot chocolate, and went to the table that Artemis was sitting at. “So, is this considered our first date?” She asked with a smile.

“Why not?” Bellamy smiled back at her and sat.

“Did you know Lincoln and I are almost like you and Octavia? We were neighbors growing up, before I was taken to train as a nightblood.”

“Oh, that’s cool. I wish he told me about you early.”

She laughed. “Well, I mean you were kind of a jerk before I met you.”

He raised an eyebrow. “I guess Octavia and Lincoln told you everything from their point of view.”

“And Clarke.” She paused for moment. “ Anyway, back to me and Lincoln. He use to carry me around on his back whenever I asked. I was always at his place because his mom used to watch me while my parents were at work. She always said we would get married, but look at us now. We each have a Blake.”

Bellamy was drinking at that moment, and started to laugh. The hot chocolate came out of his nose. “Ow! That burned.”

“It wasn’t that funny. Let me go get something to wipe it up with.” Artemis got up from the table. A seconds later she came back with a rag, and sat next to Bellamy and began wiping his face.

“I’m use to doing this with the young nightbloods when I use to work with them..” She joked. “Not a 24 year old man.”

Bellamy was distracted by her eyes. Artemis looked back at him. “What? Do I have something on my face?” She asked.

Bellamy then lifted her chin and pulled her into a kiss. 

“I’ve been wanting to do that since I got back.” Bellamy told her.

“Me too.” Artemis kissed him again.

The two stayed in the cafeteria late into the night getting know each other better.

 


	3. Getting to Know You

Just like every morning, the nightbloods were practicing sword fighting in the courtyard. Lexa was seated on the ground watching the nightbloods trying not to fall asleep. Usually she would walk between the children, but today she wasn’t up to it. Clarke and her had stayed up late that night planning their upcoming trip to Arkadia.

She watched Aden fight one of the other older nightbloods named Petra. He lunged at the girl, but ended up on the ground. “Aden!” She shouted. Lexa got up slowly from the ground, and walked to where he stood. “Remember what I taught you about your stance. _ Keep tight. _ ”

Aden nodded at her.”I know, Heda. I forget.” 

All of a sudden Anya and Ontari entered the courtyard. Anya walked forward as she pulled Ontari by the arm towards Lexa. The new nightblood had been in Lexa’s care for two weeks, and has been giving everyone problems.

“ _ Come on! It is your first lesson with the other nightbloods.”  _ Anya told her. “Unless you want to be with the young ones learning about our history again.”

“ _ I don’t care! I just want to go back to sleep!” _ She screamed in Anya’s face.

Anya pushed Ontari to the ground. “ _ Well, I brought her here like you said, Heda. I wish you a lot of luck.” _

_ “Thank you, Ayna. You may leave.” _

Anya left the courtyard leaving Lexa with the nightbloods and Ontari. Aden looked at Ontari. “ _ Is this the new one you were talking about, Heda? She is much older than us. And much bigger”  _ Aden said to Lexa.

The other nightbloods started to giggle. Ontari felt like an outcast and wanted to attack the group of children, but refrained herself knowing she had to behave.

“ _ Silence _ ,” Lexa commanded, quieting the laughter. “Yes, she is older than many of you. She has been in Polis for two weeks already, and she has proven to be very strong. I think she has potential for greatness.” Lexa then stuck her hand out to help Ontari up.

“I’m fine, Commander.” She said as she got up. “So, what is my first lesson?” Ontari asked.

“Well, I have the other nightbloods practicing some basic fighting skills with each other as a warm up for the day. Aden, I would like you to change partners and spare with Ontari for awhile.” 

“Of course, Heda.” He said. He then handed Ontari a stick to practice with.

The sparing started off well. Lexa started to relax and believed Ontari would be able to join her fellow nightbloods for every lesson. 

“I have your coffee.” Lexa looked to her right and saw Clarke with two cups of coffee in her hands. 

“Thank you. I need this. It’s way too early for me.” She said and took a sip.

“I’m surprised you were actually able to get out of bed. How’s the new girl?” Clarke nodded towards where Ontari and Aden were practicing.

“So far so good.” Lexa answered. 

Ontari had noticed Clarke walk in. She felt her her heart flutter and her stomach flip. The blonde woman looked like a goddess among humans, and Ontari wanted her attention. Lexa returned her attention to the practice bouts. Ontari had started to get more aggressive with Aden, but he was holding his own against the older girl. He was proving himself as a strong warrior. Then in a blink of an eye, Aden was on the floor with a bloody nose.

“She punched me, Heda.  _ Ontari punched me! _ I thought we couldn’t use anything other than our sticks.” Aden shouted.

Clarke ran over to the bleeding boy telling him to lean forward. Ontari stood over Aden glaring at the young boy and Clarke. Lexa went over and grabbed Ontari by her arm pulling her off to the side.

“ _ Continue on! _ ” She shouted to the other nightbloods before turning her attention to the brooding teenager. “What’s your problem?”

“ _ I was losing, and I had to win. A Heda always wins, and I couldn’t lose to a little boy _ .” Ontari spat.

“ _ That is no excuse, and that is not how you treat your fellow nightblood. _ ” Lexa told the girl who was not looking at her, but at Clarke and Aden. “ _ Look at me when I speak to you, Ontari. _ ”

Ontari looked at Lexa and then stormed off. 

“ _ Guards, catch her and take her to her room. I will have Loa deal with her punishment later _ .”  Lexa sighed and went over to Aden. “ _ How are you feeling _ ?”

“ _ I'm fine, Heda _ . I'm ready to go back to practice.” Aden stood up and grabbed his stick.

“I want to see you after practice, kid.” Clarke told the boy. “I want to make sure it’s not broken, which I don't think it is, but it is good to check.”

After Aden ran off to join the other nightbloods, Clarke turned to Lexa. “Anya is right, she is a handful.” Clarke stated.

“I think a handful is an understatement. She needs a whole army to control her. It was going so well. I have no clue what happened.”

“It’s okay you'll figure it out. You always do.” Clarke told the brunette and kissed her cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Readers, we wrote this chapter before Ontari's character was fully developed and her intentions were revealed. When the actress tweeted that Ontari was "obsessed" with another character (I'm not going through her twitter to find this tweet so I'm not sure if this is the wording she used - commanderguineapigs), we were like "she is in love with Clarke and is a little gay baby". Boy were we wrong. So this Ontari is how we thought she should have been.
> 
> Thanks for reading and have a good day!


	4. Frenemies

It had been a month since the people who were banished returned to Arkadia, and they have fallen back into the routines they use to have before they left. Bellamy had returned to his guard duty, but was mostly given assignments that did not require weapon usage. He also went back to helping Lincoln teach self-defense classes for the people of Arkadia. Lincoln had started to focus on teaching the younger children on the Ark some basic fighting skills, and it became part of their school day, along with the Trigedasleng lessons. Lincoln was grateful for Bellamy’s assistance, especially with the younger students.

“All right, young warriors,” Lincoln began. “Today you will learn the proper way to defend yourself in battle without a weapon. On the battlefield you need a good way to protect yourself against your enemies, especially if you drop your sword or other weaponry.”

“What if we just run away and scream?” One of the children asked. 

Lincoln chuckled. “You could run, but I don’t think that would be a good idea. Bellamy if you may?”

Bellamy walked over. “I’m ready to fight, not flight.” He joked but the young students did not get it. 

The two men started to show the children different moves, and how to defend themselves against enemies. At one point Bellamy ended up with his back on the ground, and all the children laughing at him. 

He slowly got up. “And that is why you always make sure to be careful in battle. You should always be prepared for an enemy attack even when you don’t know when it will happen.” Bellamy told them.

“Alright everyone, that’s the demo for today’s class. Go find a partner to practice with. On Friday we’ll have a test on what we are learning today and at our next lesson.” Lincoln told the class. The children scattered around the room leaving Bellamy and Lincoln standing off to the side alone. 

“I haven’t properly apologize to you one on one since I’ve been back this month,” Bellamy began. “I’m sorry for all of the messes I made. The year away from here has really made me change, and I hope we can be friends again.”

Lincoln smiled. “Well, we are going to be more than friends, we are going to be brothers. Octavia told me about the traditions you had for weddings in the sky.” Lincoln took a breath,”I was wondering if you would be my best man since you’re the person I’m closest to in Arkadia besides Octavia. Artemis is Octavia’s maid of honor.”

Bellamy smiled back at him.”I would love that Lincoln. Thank you for asking me.” Lincoln and Bellamy hugged. He was happy to finally have a good relationship with Lincoln again. 

***

Clarke and Lexa were heading to Arkadia for their monthly visit. From the letters LExa had received from Artemis, they knew that the prisoners that were banished have returned already. Clarke was not to excited to see some of the prisoners, especially Bellamy.  They haven’t really talked since their confrontation in front of the tent when Bellamy first told her he was working with Kane and Abby to remove Pike from power. 

“You look tense,” Lexa said as to Clarke as they rode along their usually path to Arkadia next to each other. The Skaikru and Trikru worked together to clear the way for the route. “What’s on your mind?”

Clarke looked at the green eyed girl, who had a look of concern on her face. “I’m excited to see my mom, but I know the prisoners are back. I know Bellamy will want to speak with me and apologize.” 

Lexa gave Clarke a small smile. “Just hear him out. I gave him a second chance, and I think you can too. Artemis has been telling me how he is doing, and it seems that he has truly changed.” 

“I know, but something inside of me is telling me not to. Anyway, we’re almost there.” The two girls looked down on Arkadia from the mountain top. “Sometimes I forget how beautiful it is out here.” Clarke smiled, amazed at the view.

“Come on, your mother is waiting for us.” Lexa told her girlfriend and continued down the path. 

The two rode down to the gate which was open for their arrival. Abby was waiting for them, and the girls got off of their horses to go greet the doctor. 

“Girls,” Abby said. “It’s been too long.” She pulled Clarke into a hug, and then Lexa. Lexa and Abby had gotten closer during the past year.  Abby had started to see  her as a daughter rather than Clarke’s girlfriend.

“I’ve been telling Clarke that we need to come more often, but she insists we stay in Polis because of her work.” Lexa told Abby.

“Well, it’s good you're finally here. We don’t have a lot to catch up on, considering you get weekly reports from Artemis.” 

“Yes, I’m happy that we have someone here to represent me and Polis. Clarke and I will go to our room and unpack our things. Then I want to have a meeting with the people who have returned after a year in the wilderness.” Lexa said.

“I don’t know if that is a good idea,” Clarke said looking at Lexa with concern. 

Lexa smiled back.”Sweetheart, they aren’t going to do anything. Besides, I was going to ask for one of the Arkadian guards just incase someone gets out of hand.”

“Yeah, someone like Bellamy.” Clarke muttered but Lexa heard.

“From Artemis’s reports he has improved. I’m not excited to see him either, but I’m happy he is doing better. Now, let’s go to our room.” Lexa grabbed Clarke’s hand, said their good-byes to Abby, and walked away.

***

Later that evening Clarke and Lexa headed to the cafeteria to go have dinner with their friends. Lexa’s meeting with the returned prisoners went well, and it seems that they have all realized the actions of their crimes. She was happy she followed Clarke’s advice for “blood must not have blood” because now their families don’t have to suffer. 

“What are you thinking they are making today?” Clarke asked Lexa. 

Lexa put her finger to her chin. “Hm, I hope that chicken with that spicy sauce they use and potatoes. I like what they make here better than what the cooks make in Polis sometimes.”

“Well, here we have semi-working stoves, not a fire and guessing if the food is cooked or not.” Clarke said sarcastically.  Lexa rolled her green eyes in response.

The two grabbed the food and started to look for where their friends were seated. In the distance Clarke saw Lincoln and Octavia. “Wanna go sit with Lincoln and O?” The blonde asked her girlfriend.

“Sure we can catch up about with them about their wedding plans and how Lincoln classes are.” Lexa responded.

The two walked to the table where their old friends sat alone. Octavia got up and gave them both hugs.“You need to come to Arkadia more! I mean how am I gonna get the bridesmaids dresses fitted for you two.” Octavia told them.

“Wait, I want Lexa to be a groomsman. I mean, she was my friend first.” Lincoln told his fiancee and he pretended to pout.

“Well, that’s true, but I really think she would look nice in a dress.” Octavia stated.  
“But her and Clarke can walk down the aisle together if she is a groomsman.” He pointed out.

“Can I decide?” Lexa asked. The couple looked at her in anticipation. “I want to be a groomsman. . . if I can wear my ceremonial outfit. Plus I want to walk down the aisle with Clarke.”  
Octavia smiled wide at her. “That works for me as long as you're in the wedding, and besides we’re thinking of having all couples walk down the aisle together.”

“Who is the other couple?” Clarke asked. Just as Clarke asked her question Artemis and Bellamy walked over. The two sat down and he kissed Artemis cheek.

“Wait, you two are actually together?”Clarke asked them. Bellamy and Artemis looked at each other confused.“How could you be with someone like  _ him _ .” Clarke questioned Artemis. The woman looked back at her.

“Um… well,  I had feelings for him before he left and he has changed. Everyone here sees it. Plus it’s my decision who I‘m with.” Artemis stated, shocked by what Clarke said.

Clarke looked at the girl in shock. “I need to get salt for my chicken.” She stormed off from the table.

“But there is salt on the table.” Octavia held up the salt shaker.

Everyone looked at Lexa who was still eating and unfazed by Clarke’s outburst. Lexa looked up to see four pairs of eyes on her. “What? Just give her time.” She told them and went back to eating.

Then three sets of eyes turned to Bellamy. “What? If Lexa said give her time, give her time. Clarke isn’t too fond of me as it is. Why should I go talk to her?”  
“Because you're the one she is mad at, and it might be better if you talked to her one on one.” Artemis said. “I mean you told me everything about you past. You and Clarke had a good friendship at one point. It’s never too late to fix it.” She put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a small smile.

He sighed at her. “I know, you’re right. But time doesn’t always heal everything.”

“Maybe you should ask her to hear you out. It never hurts to try.” Artemis said to her boyfriend. Knowing she was right, he got up and gave her a kiss before going to speak to Clarke.

Clarke was by the condiment station angrily muttering to herself. Bellamy walked up next to her. “Find the salt okay? “ He asked awkwardly. 

She turned to him and gave him a stern look. “Yeah, just peachy! Do you know what Artemis went through?” She asked him.

“Yes, I know everything, including Hunter, and I’m not going to hurt her. But she isn’t the concern right now, it's our relationship. I know you won’t accept an apology, but I’m sorry. I hope you and I can become friends again. I miss hanging out with you, Clarke, and it would be easier to be friends instead of enemies. Maybe we can be frenemies?”

“Yeah, sorry doesn’t fix things or undone your actions. But you know what, for the sake of everyone around us I will tolerate you and be nice to you. Honestly, that doesn’t mean I like you. I still don’t know how Lexa got over what you did.”

“Thank you, that is all I ask. Let's go finish dinner. Unless you need more salt?”  He joked.

Clarke couldn’t help but laugh. “No. I have enough salt.” 

The two walked back to the table and saw a happy Raven had joined the table while they were talking. She was laughing about something Octavia had said. They sat down listening to the conversation.

“So I’m the sloppy seconds? Just cause Lexa can’t be a bridesmaid.” Raven said.

“No, it’s just with your leg and all...” Octavia told her in a concerned tone. “I didn’t know if you would be able to walk down the aisle.”

“I’m fine, O. Besides my leg is better especially with the grounder healers and their medicines. Thank you again, Lexa.”

“Are you going to thank me everytime I come here?” Lexa asked.

“Yeah! You helped me so much. If it wasn’t for you I would have never discovered the benefits of herbal medicine for pain.” She then turned her attention to Bellamy. “Bellamy, how are doing? You and Clarke play catch up?”

“Yeah, sure.” He grumbled. After a few seconds he changed the topic of conversation. “Reyes, I’ve been here a month and I still haven’t got your version of how the City of Lights was destroyed.”

“Yeah, the City of Lights is no more! I have all of my memories back, and no more of seeing that weird Alie chick. I’m even smarter than before.” She winked. “Everyone who was effected is better.”

“That’s good. Sorry I haven’t gone and caught up with you about these things. I’ve been busy getting my life back together.” Bellamy told her.

“It’s okay. You’ve only been back for a month, but now we have all the time in the world to catch up. Unless you get in trouble again. Besides my mechanic work has been keeping me busy, and your girlfriend has been keeping you busy.” Raven started wiggling her eyebrows.

At the moment Artemis was sipping her drink and spit it out. Her cheeks became red with embarrassment. The table began to laugh at what happened. The rest of the evening they all talked and hung out. It was as if all of their problems have disappeared.


	5. A New Life

Octavia woke up the next morning in Lincoln’s arms. It seemed unreal for a night that the group of friends got along without any arguments. She rolled over and saw Lincoln’s brown eyes looking at her. He stroked her hair. “ _ I’m glad you’re finally up. _ ”

_ “If only we could lie like this forever. _ ” She smiled at him.

“ _ We could, but I think we both have jobs we need to do. _ ”

“ _ I know, it’s just an idea. _ ” Octavia joked.

“ _ Speaking of ideas,  _ what type of cake do you want for the wedding?” 

Between the two of them Lincoln has done most of the planning for the wedding. Octavia enjoyed it, but she would rather just get married without a large celebration. Lincoln insisted it was the right thing to do, especially since it would be another way to unify the grounder and Skaikru traditions.

“Ugh, I don’t know. Chocolate?” She said in a tired voice.

“But what if people don’t like chocolate?”

“You asked for my opinion and I gave you it.” She got up from bed and walked to the bathroom. “You know I’m not too fond of some of this wedding stuff. Just the dress stuff. The other details are too much”

Lincoln got up and went to the bathroom as well while Octavia stood by the sink washing  her face. 

“Even if that includes trying cakes?” Lincoln smirked at her

“Wait, we can try cake flavors?” Octavia asked with a big smile.

“Yeah, I was talking to Abby about it and she said it's a good idea.” 

Octavia pulled Lincoln into a hug. “You know that sounds fun. I mean its better then choosing a flavor out of thin air, and I really like cake.”

He chuckled and kissed the top of her head, “Good, I’m happy you’ll enjoy that. The tasting in tomorrow afternoon.”

“Wait,” Octavia pulled a bit out of the hug.”You already planned it?”

“Yes. Was that okay?” He asked.

“It’s perfectly fine, I’m just surprised. I really appreciate the effort you put in for planning our wedding.”

“ _ Thank you. . . Wife _ .” He smiled.

She laughed,” _ Future wife, Husband _ .”

***

The morning air was cold and brisk for early spring. Octavia was happy to have brought her warmer jacket with her to work. Fence guarding was her least favorite part of the job, but everyone had to do at least one shift a week. She hugged her arms around her body as she walked as quick as she could to the guard station. 

“Just in time, O.” Bellamy greeted her. “I’m ready to go to sleep.” He let out a yawn.

“It was your turn for night shift anyway, so don’t complain.” Octavia told her older brother as she signed in to work. 

“I’ll see you later, sis.” He patted her shoulder and walked away. 

Octavia picked up her sword from the weapons cabinet and put it in it’s holder on her back before heading outside to her post. She was stationed on the eastern border of the Arkadia fence, which allowed her to stop by the cafeteria for coffee on her way there. 

The cafeteria was warm and smelled like bacon. Her stomach rumbled. She didn’t have the opportunity to have breakfast and was considering grabbing some food before heading to her post. Octavia walked over to the counter. She inhaled the smell and immediately felt her stomach do a flip. She placed her hand to her mouth, and sprinted to the nearest trashcan. Raven happened to be entering the cafeteria just as Octavia got sick and ran over to her as quickly as she could.

“Octavia, are you okay?” She asked the girl who now sat with her back against the wall.

“I’m fine. Just got a little nauseous.” Octavia murmured.

Raven crouched down in front of her friend and whispered. “Holy shit, O, are you knocked up?” 

“I don’t know.” Octavia got to her feet.”I’m going to get some water and go to work.” 

Raven grabbed her arm, “I don’t think so. I’m taking you to Abby.”

Octavia rolled her eyes, “I’m fine. I don’t need a doctor.”

“As you're concerned friend, I insist.” Raven flashed a smile at her.

“Fine. But I’m sure I’m not ‘knocked up’.”

The two girls left the cafeteria and headed to the med-bay. They saw Abby with another patient and walked up to her.

“Abby, can we speak to you?” Raven asked her.

“I’m busy, but you can sit on the bed over there and wait.” Dr. Griffin gestured to a bed in the distance and Octavia and Raven walked to it. Octavia sat on the bed as Raven sat in the chair.

“I’m sure I’m fine. It might be like a stomach bug or something. And I can’t be pregnant, especially before the wedding.” Octavia said confidently, but in her mind she was trying to remember if her and Lincoln had forgot to be safe in the past couple of months.

“Listen, pregnant or not we still need to make sure you’re okay.”

Abby walked over to the girls a few moments later. She had a bit of a concerned look on her face seeing it was Octavia in trouble not Raven.

“Are you okay, Octavia?” She asked the her.

“Yeah.” She said. “I, uh, threw up this morning and Raven saw.”

“Okay,” Abby said, writing it down in her chart. “Do you have any other symptoms?”

“No, just the wave of nausea.”

“Raven, can you please give us some privacy? I have to speak to Octavia alone.” Abby asked the mechanic.

“Sure.” She rose from her seat. “Good luck, O.” And walked away.

Abby lowered her voice. “When was your last period?”

“Um… I… maybe three months ago?” Octavia stammered. “I can’t remember. The past couple of months have been busy with the wedding planning and Bellamy returning. I thought it was stress related.” 

“I’m going to have you take a pregnancy test just to make sure.” Abby told her and walked across the room to get a test.

Abby returned to Octavia’s bed and handed her a plastic cup. “I need you to pee in this. Then I will run the tests, and we should have the results in 30 minutes.”

“Can I leave after I take the test? I’m late to work.”

“Sure, but I’ll call you down later when I have the results.”

Octavia got off the bed and headed to the bathroom with the test cup. Abby waited a few minutes until she was finished. Octavia walked back over and handed the cup to Abby.

 “Thank you.” Abby said to the woman. “I'll get you as soon as I get the results.”

 Octavia nodded and exited the med-bay. All of a sudden the prospect of being a mother hit her like a ton of bricks. She knew Lincoln would be happy to be a father, but was she ready to raise a child when sometimes she still felt like a child. Octavia pushed the thought of motherhood out of her head and went to work. It was going to be a long day for her.

***

Just as she predicted, Octavia’s day seemed to go on forever. Abby had radioed her that the results are in, but she couldn’t leave her post. The moment her shift ended, she ran to guard station to sign out and drop off her weapon. She considered getting Lincoln, but opted out of it. 

The med-bay was mostly empty, except for an older woman lying on one of the cots sleeping. Abby was seated at a desk in the furthest corner of the room. Octavia took a breath and walked over to the desk. “Good evening, Dr. Griffin.”

Abby looked up from her paperwork. “Hello Octavia. You know you can call me Abby.” She gestured to the seat in front of her desk. “Please sit down.”

Octavia sat down, and started to fiddle with a string on the bottom of her jacket. Abby pulled out Octavia’s results from a folder and cleared her throat.

“According to the test, you are pregnant. How far along, I don’t know until we do a sonogram. When would you like to schedule one because I’m guessing Lincoln would like to be here.”

Octavia had stopped listening to Abby once she confirmed the pregnancy. “Can you please repeat what you just said.”

“Yes, I asked when do you and Lincoln want to come for a sonogram.”

“Lincoln…” Octavia had to tell her fiance. She got up from her seat. “I’ll let you know tomorrow.” She left the med-bay holding back tears.

When she got to her room Lincoln was sitting on the couch reading a book. When he saw Octavia enter the room he got up to greet her. “ _ Hello, _ ” he said and kissed Octavia. “ _ How was your day? _ ”

“ _ Good, _ ” Octavia answered trying to hide her emotions. “ _ How was yours? _ ” She asked as she started to change out of her uniform.

“ _ It was great. I got Lexa to agree to teach a class before her and Clarke head back to Polis. The kids are going to love it _ !” Lincoln told her enthusiastically. However, Octavia wasn’t listening, and was standing with her hands on the dresser crying.

“ _ Octavia, are you alright? Are you hurt? _ ” Lincoln asked her. He walked over and started to rub her back.

Octavia shook her head. “I’m fine. I mean we’re fine.” She took a deep breath before telling Lincoln the news. “I’m pregnant.”

Lincoln’s thoughts started to go a mile a minute. He was going to be a father. He was going to have a kid and family to call his own. He pulled Octavia into a hug, and kissed the top of her head. “ _ We’re going to be parents. This is the greatest news ever. Why are you crying? Are you not happy? _ ”

Octavia wiped her tears away. “I am, but it’s a lot in a short amount of time. We aren’t even married yet.”

“Who cares?” Lincoln told his fiancee. “That’s a silly rule. All that matters is that we are happy and we have healthy baby.” Lincoln placed a hand over Octavia’s stomach.

Octavia couldn’t help but laugh. “You're so fucking cheesy.” She told Lincoln, as he began to wipe tears from her eyes. “I’m just overwhelmed, but I’m ready to start a family with you. Ai hod yu in.” She leaned up to kiss Lincoln.

“ _ I love you and this baby. Now and forever _ .” Lincoln told Octavia and kissed her back.


	6. The Injury

It had been three days since Octavia and Lincoln found about the pregnancy, and three days since they saw the baby through a sonogram, which determined Octavia was around 10 weeks pregnant. Lincoln has been on cloud nine, and to make his week better he managed to get Lexa teach one of his combat classes.

“Class, give a warm welcome to Commander Lexa. She will be helping us with our lesson today.”

“ _ Welcome Heda _ !” Shouted a group of sixteen seven to ten year olds. 

Lincoln had taught the class the Trigedasleng phrase as a way to show Lexa that he is training a new generation of warriors for her. 

“Hello, young warriors.” Lexa greeted the class. “Can I have two volunteers demonstrate what Lincoln has taught you so far?” 

Sixteen little hands shot up in the air. Lincoln picked his two best students for the demonstration. Lexa was very impressed with what she saw.

“I like what I saw. Today I will teach you my signature move.” Lexa went and grabbed two sticks from the side of the room. She went over the techniques and had each student grab two sticks of their own. Lexa went between the students giving them advice on their stances and how to attack with two weapons.

Lexa was so absorbed in teaching the young Arkadian students she did not notice the lone stick in the middle of the room until she stepped on it. Usually she was good at regaining her balance, but could not manage to this time. She fell down hard on her left shoulder and felt a pop. 

“ _ Motherfucker _ !” She shouted.

Lincoln ran over to where she sat on the ground. “ _ Good thing none of these kids speak Trigedasleng that well. Are you okay? _ ”

“ _ I’m fine _ .” She tried to move her arm and hissed in pain.

“ _ I’m going to grab Bellamy from his guard post to come teach the remainder of the class, and then I’m taking you to Abby. _ ” Lincoln left the room to go grab the other teacher.

Lexa sat on the floor with sixteen pairs of eyes on her. “That’s not what you do in battle. Make sure you pay attention to your surroundings so you don’t trip and hurt yourself.” 

Lincoln returned to the room with Bellamy, and helped Lexa get up. 

“ _ I think your shoulder might be dislocated.” _ Lincoln said as they walked to the med-bay.

Lexa sat down on a cot as she waited for Abby to come see her. 

“I heard you had quite a fall.” The doctor said as she approached Lexa. “Can I examine the shoulder?”

Lexa nodded. “It probably is just a bruise.”

“By the way you’re holding your arm, I think it is more than a bruise.” Abby moved the Commander’s arm and Lexa hissed in pain. “I’m 100 percent sure it’s dislocated. I’m going to need to reset it , and put it in a sling for a couple of weeks until it heals. You will also need to do special exercises to make sure it heals properly.” Abby instructed.

“Clarke and I are to return to Polis in two days.” Lexa told Abby.

“Not anymore. You two are staying until that shoulder of yours in better.” 

Lexa sighed. “But I have to go back to my lessons with the nightbloods.”

“Bring them here.” Abby joked.

Lexa looked at her and smiled. “That’s a good idea. I’ll send a messenger to Polis to tell Anya to bring them to Arkadia. They’ll benefit from being here among Skaikru”

Abby smiled. “Why not? The more the merrier.” She moved her hands to Lexa’s shoulder. “I’m going to pop your shoulder into to place. This might hurt.”

***

Four days later, the nightbloods, Anya, and Indra were scheduled to be coming to Arkadia. Loa would join them in a couple weeks because someone needed to stay in Polis. The Commander felt bad for bringing them to Arkadia because of her injury, but she knew it would benefit them to see Arkadia for themselves.

Lexa and Clarke were in their room getting ready for the arrival. Clarke took out her drawing things and looked at her girlfriend.

“You seriously want to draw me while I’m in a sling? Why?” Lexa asked.

“Well, we need to keep memories, especially ones like this. It’s not like we can take pictures. Whatever cameras we had on the Ark were smashed when we came to Earth, Besides, it’s something we can do while we wait until they come.” Clarke told her.

Lexa rolled her eyes and sat on the couch. “Fine, for you and your amusement. Make sure you draw my right side. It’s my good side.” She winked at Clarke.

Clarke kissed Lexa. “All sides are your good sides. Plus, It's only for us, and in 5 years from now we will look at this and laugh.” Clarke sat down across from Lexa and began drawing. “At least the lighting is good, and I’m making sure to get your good side.”

The two sat in silence for a while. Lexa admired Clarke and her concentration.

_ If I died in the conclave I would’ve never have met Clarke,   _ Lexa thought.  _ And Costia. I wish all my nightbloods could find peace and love like I did. If only I can save them. _

“You okay?” Clarke asked, taking Lexa out of her deep thought. “You seem tense.”

“Yes, darling, I am. I’ve been thinking about this for a while. Ever since I almost got shot, I have been think about trying to end the conclave.” The Commander declared. “We are a rare bloodline, and I want happiness and peace for my young ones. Why should only the Commander achieve greatness?  I’m sure many of them would be amazing warriors and politicians.” 

“Well, I’m not the one who made the original rule, but I think it is about time they change it. I’m really proud of you, Lexa.” Clarke smiled at her and Lexa smiled back. 

Lexa got up to go sit next to Clarke and kissed her. “Me too. Can I see it so far?”

“Sure. It’s only the beginning.” Clarke showed Lexa the drawing. Lexa admired her work.

“It’s amazing. You were right drawing memories is good.” Lexa told her and smiled.


	7. Here Come the Ducklings

It was a long journey from Polis to Arkadia. Indra was leading the nightbloods and Anya took the back. Indra had volunteered to help Anya bring the nightbloods to Arkadia, since she was heading to Ton D.C. from Polis since Loa could not leave the capital. They were also accompanied by three guards. It took all of Anya’s self control to not punch Ontari in the face to whole journey because all the older girl did was complain and try to run off. 

Artemis and Lexa stood by the gates waiting for them for their guests. When the group arrived at the gates Indra walked right up to Lexa. “ _ Heda, you need a muzzle and leash for that one. _ ” Indra pointed towards Ontari “ _ She’s worse than Ashlynn, and Ashlynn is seven _ .” 

“ _ I’m not seven, I’m eight _ .” Ashlynn said as she walked by. “ _ Hi Heda _ .”

“ _ She is worse than Artemis was _ .” Anya joked and walked up to Artemis. She hugged the young woman. “ _ Long time no see, big shot ambassador. How is the boy toy? _ ”

Artemis cleared her throat and sighed. “ _ Bellamy is fine. Let me show you around _ .”

Lexa raised her hand. “ _ Let me talk to the nightbloods first, and then we will go inside. _ ” Lexa told Artemis. She called for the nightbloods to come over.“ _ Young ones, you are guests in Arkadia. I expect you to respect their rules and not cause chaos. You represent the best of the best. You can now enter _ .” 

The nightbloods entered Arkadia in awe. They have never seen such extensive technology. Ontari hung around by the gate hesitant to go in. 

“ _ You scared to see Clarke _ ?” Anya approached her and smirked.

“ _ Leave me alone, Anya. I’m trying to behave and you’re making it hard _ .” Ontari stormed off. 

Lexa, who was speaking with Indra, overheard Anya’s conversation with Ontari, and walked over. “ _ Why doesn’t Ontari like Clarke. Clarke has forgiven her for what she has done in the past _ .”

Anya started to chuckle. “ _ Sweet, innocent Lexa, you’re so blind. Ontari has a crush on Clarke. That’s why every time Clarke is around she becomes aggressive and tries to show off _ .”

Lexa started to laugh. “ _To be young again_.”  
“ _You’re only 22, Heda. I’m going to see what Artemis is up to_.” Anya walked into Arkadia. Lexa turned to go speak to Indra, but saw the warrior chatting with her former second who she hasn’t seen in a month. Lexa decided to go see what the nightbloods were doing instead.

***

That night at dinner Lexa and Clarke had dinner with the nightbloods. Lexa sat at one end of the table and Clarke at the other. The nightbloods were talking about what they saw throughout the day. Anya would temporarily be their combat teacher until Lexa’s shoulder healed.

“Heda, the food is really good.” Aden told Lexa with a smile before shoveling another fork full of mash potatoes into his mouth.

“I’m happy you like it, young one.” Lexa smiled at Aden.

“Heda! Ashlynn is throwing food at me again.” Ryder said.

“Ashlynn,” Clarke said sternly. “What have I told you about throwing food?”

“Only at my enemies!” The little eight year old squeaked, and threw a pea at Ontari. Ontari stuck her tongue out at the little girl, and Ashlynn giggled. “Clarke, Ontari agreed to be my best friend.” 

Clarke smiled at Ontari, and the young warrior blushed. “That’s so kind of you, Ontari.” Clarke told the girl.

“Thank you.” She said looking away from Clarke’s gaze.

On the other side of the room Artemis was enthusiastically telling Anya about her duties in Arkadia. “ _ Yeah, so it's interesting teaching Trigedasleng. I'm surprised so many people wanted to take the class. _ ”

“ _ Well, considering they are part of our clans we might as well teach them our native language. _ ”

Bellamy walked over with Raven. The two were talking about Bellamy and Lincoln’s class, and how Lexa’s accident happened.

“Yeah, Lincoln told me she tripped. I mean you would think the Commander would be graceful.” Bellamy said as he sat next to Artemis and put his arm around her.

“She is graceful, but she’s also human.” Artemis said lightly poking his chest.

Raven sat on the other side next to Anya. The two girls looked at each other. Raven gave Anya a smile. “I'm Raven.” She introduced herself.

“Anya. The Commander’s general.”

“Cool. I'm just a mechanic for Arkadia. I don't have a fancy title like you.” Raven smirked at the blonde.

Anya looked at the ground so the brunette wouldn't see her blush. When she did, she noticed a brace on the girl's left leg. She realized she has seen this girl on her first journey into the Ark.

“What happened to your leg?” Anya blurted out.

“ _ Anya! Do not asked her that! _ ” Artemis scolded her older friend.

Raven understood what Artemis said and waved away the younger woman. “It's fine.” She turned towards Anya. “I got shot at by some guy. I can't move my leg and the brace helps me walk. I use to be in a lot of pain, but you grounders have some good medicine.”

Just as she finished her sentence, John Murphy and Emori walked up to the table.

“Speak of the devil.” Bellamy said.

“Can we join this powwow?” Murphy asked the four people seated at the table. Emori didn't wait for an answer, and sat down.

“Sure, why not. The more the merrier.” Anya sarcastically replied annoyed by his presence.

Murphy sat down next to Raven. “Long time no see, Reyes.”

“Right back at you. You must be Emori. Heard about you through the grapevine. Nice to meet you.” Raven stuck out her hand across the table.

Emori stared at the hand. “Nice to meet you, too.” She shook the other girl's hand.

“So, Reyes, I'm trying to make up for my wrong doings and shit I've done.” Murphy told the mechanic. “I'm sorry for shooting you, and for everything the injury caused.”

Raven sat in a stunned silence for a couple moments. The last thing she expected from Murphy was an apology. “You know what, John, that was really big of you. You're not such a jackass anymore. I accept your apology, and we can move on like adults.” Raven punched him in the arm in a friendly way.

“Thanks, Raven. It's also good see that City of Lights nonsense is gone from Arkadia. Who managed to do that?”

“Lexa was able to remove the chip from me, and I was left with the ability to hack into Alie’s code and understand it. I was able to find the kill switch to the City of Lights, and Lexa went in and pulled the lever.” Raven told Murphy. “As you can tell, I’m the hero here. So far everyone has been okay except Jaha. He was really reliant on Alie.” 

“I haven't seen him around since I got back. Where is that guy?” Murphy asked.

Bellamy answered his question. “He’s doing some ‘meditative’ shit somewhere in the woods. He thinks he can access the City of Lights that way.” Bellamy shook his head. 

Anya had been watching the mechanic this whole time. She was entranced by the woman.

“ _ Anya, you're staring, and look like you might start drooling _ .” Artemis told her friend.

“ _Shut up_.” Anya snapped. “ _You did the same with Bellamy._ ” Everyone turned towards Anya. She noticed all eyes on her, and got up and walked away from the table.

“ _ What's her problem? _ ” Emori asked.

Artemis forgot Emori was sitting with them and could understand their conversation. “Nothing. I need to get going. I have to… go do something.” Artemis kissed Bellamy and followed her friend out of the dining room, walking past Octavia and Lincoln.

_ “Anya, wait!”  _ Artemis shouted down the hall. “What did you mean?  _ Do you like Raven?” _

Anya cringed at what Artemis said. “ _ I don't have a crush, I barely know her. She's just aesthetically pleasing _ .”

“ _ That’s creepy. She’s a nice girl. I can put in a good word for you.”  _ Artemis offered.

“ _ I don't need your help. I can romance her myself _ .” Anya was starting to get defensive.

“ _ Well, you called her ‘aesthetically pleasing’. I don't think that is a good start. Would you like some dating tips?” _

Anya turned away from her young friend and stormed off. She will prove her wrong.

Back in the cafeteria, Lincoln and Octavia joined Bellamy, Murphy, and Emori at the table.  “Why did Artemis leave?” Octavia asked as she sat and Lincoln sat next to her.

“I don't know,” Bellamy replied. “But here she is.”

Artemis sat back down and took a breath.

“Is Anya okay?” Raven asked.

“Yeah, she’s fine. I'm happy you two joined us.” Artemis said with a smile to Lincoln and Octavia. 

“Yeah, we've been busy with uh. . . wedding stuff.” Octavia told her.

Lincoln and her decided to wait to tell people the news, even though they knew everyone would be happy.

“Well, as your maid of honor I'm happy to help.” Artemis said.

“I am too,” Bellamy agreed. “No matter what it is. Except dresses because I’m pretty sure I don’t have a good fashion sense. But I'm sure you guys will look amazing in whatever.”

“Bell, I love you but I wouldn’t let you anywhere near my wedding wardrobe.” Octavia laughed. “You learned nothing from mom.”

The group laughed at Octavia’s comment about Bellamy, and continued to talk about the wedding plans and the dress fitting the next day.


	8. Girls Day

Lexa sat on their bed, waiting for Clarke to finish her hair in the bathroom. The two women were headed to lunch and then a dress fitting with the other bridesmaids. 

“Do I really I have to go? I don’t mind lunch, but do I have to go to the fitting? It’s not like I’m getting a dress.” Lexa told her girlfriend.

Clarke exited the bathroom, and stood in front of Lexa. “Yes, you have to go for two reasons. First, Octavia is our friend and it is your duty to go. Second, mom said you have to take it easy. I know if you don’t come with me, you’ll end up going to practice with Anya and the nightbloods.” The nightbloods have been in Arkadia for two weeks. Lexa was being kept from the training sessions to prevent her from worsening her shoulder.

Lexa put her chin in her right hand and huffed. “ _ Why are you always right _ ?” She mumbled.

“ _ Because I know you too well, and because I love you.”  _ Clarke smirked.

Lexa stood up from the bed. “Well then, let’s go because I’m hungry.”

“Yes, Commander.” Clarke joked.

“Very funny, ambassador.” Lexa said as she opened the door.

Clarke laughed and followed the brunette out of the room.

***

Octavia looked up at the sunny sky, it was the perfect day for a lunch with her friends. She was excited to be spending her afternoon with them. With the help of Artemis, she was able to plan a private lunch and have special food made for it. 

“Why are pacing?” Artemis asked the soon to be bride.

Octavia hadn’t noticed her pacing because she was distracted by thoughts about the baby.“Um… I guess I’m nervous. I hope everyone will have a good time.” Octavia replied.

“You’re nervous about a lunch? I would be nervous about the wedding. You sure it isn’t anything else?” Artemis asked. She knew something was wrong, but didn’t want to ask. Bellamy had asked Artemis to find out what was bothering his younger sister. Before Artemis could ask for more information Raven, Clarke, and Lexa walked over to the table all together.

“Guess who we found on our way here?” Clarke asked Octavia and Artemis.

“Your child.” Octavia answered.

“Haha. Very funny. I’m 20, which makes make me an adult. Right mom?” Raven asked Lexa.

Lexa rolled her eyes and gave a small laugh. “So, what’s for lunch?”

“Just sandwiches. Simple but good.” Octavia replied, then smiled.

The five girls sat down at the table. They began eating and talking about the wedding amongst other things.

“Oh!” Octavia said, “Bellamy will be joining us for the dress fittings. He wants to see the dress, and I couldn't say no to my big brother.”

Clarke sighed. Even though Bellamy wasn’t her favorite person she had to remain cordial for Octavia.

“Its really nice that he’s joining us. I’m sure your mother would’ve wanted to be here.” Artemis said and put a hand on Octavia’s knee.

Octavia started to tear up. She wished she had a mother at a moment like this. Her mother would know what to do with the wedding and pregnancy.

“Oh, I didn’t mean to make you cry.” Artemis looked at Octavia and pulled her into a hug.

“She would’ve like you. All of you really.” Octavia sniffed and wiped away her tears, “Let’s finish eating and go to the fitting.”

***

The fitting was held in the tiny office of the seamstress. The room contained a small couch, a table for the seamstress, to work on, and a partition for a person to change behind. The seamstress, named Lily, worked with Octavia’s mother on the Ark. Artemis, Clarke, Lexa, and Raven sat squished on the tiny couch. Clarke was practically sitting on Lexa’s lap, but she didn’t mind. Bellamy, who joined them after lunch, sat in a chair next to the couch.

The three bridesmaids already had their fittings, and were now waiting for Octavia to try on her gown. Octavia was taking a while behind the partition, and it was starting to concern her friends and brother.

Raven spoke up. “O, are you okay? Do you need help?”

“I’m fine. I’ll be out in a few minutes.” Octavia answered. A few seconds later she spoke again. “Can Lily come back here?”

The woman joined Octavia behind the screen. There was murmuring, but the people sitting across the room could not make out what was being said. After a couple of moments Octavia stepped out. 

Bellamy was overcome with emotion seeing his younger sister in a wedding dress. “O, you look beautiful.” He then noticed her eyes were red as if she was just crying. “Were you crying?”  
“No…” She turned her face so they wouldn’t be able to see the new tears start to fall.

Bellamy stood up to comfort his sister. As he got closer he saw the reason she was crying was because the dress was tighter than expected. “Octavia, it is only a dress. You should know that. Mom always had this problem, and always said it is fixable.”

Octavia let out a sob. “That’s not the problem, Bell. I didn’t want any of you to find out this way.” She took a breath. “I’m pregnant.”  
“I knew it!” Raven shouted. She stood up as quick as she could and went to give Octavia a big hug. “I’m so ready to be Auntie Raven.” 

Clarke and Artemis followed Raven and went to give Octavia hugs and offer congratulations. 

“ _ Your child will be a fierce warrior _ .” Lexa told her.

“I hope so.” Octavia laughed. She realized her brother has yet to say anything about the pregnancy. “Bellamy, you haven't said anything. Are you upset?”

Bellamy went and hugged his sister. “Don’t worry Octavia, I’m not upset. Why would I be angry about a baby?” He laughed. “It's just your friends got to you faster than I did. I’m excited to be an uncle.” They released from the hug.

“Lincoln and I were planning on telling people after the wedding, but I guess you guys finding out now is okay.”

Octavia hugged Bellamy again.  Happy to have her family together once again.

***

Clarke and Lexa decided to take a walk around Arkadia after the dress fitting as a way to keep Lexa distracted. Clarke was holding Lexa’s hand that was not in the sling. 

“I want to go check on Anya. Make sure the nightbloods aren’t giving her any problems.” Lexa said.

“We can go, but only if you promise not to pick up a stick and try to spare.” Clarke told her.

“I promise.” Lexa replied. They made their way outside of Arkadia where the training session was being held.

“Heda!” Lexa heard her youngest nightblood, Ashlynn, scream. “ _ I missed you! _ ” The little girl then threw her arms around Lexa’s waist. “ _ Anya is no fun _ .”

Lexa laughed. “ _ Is that true, Anya? Are you really no fun? _ ”

“ _ I helped you become the warrior you are today, and I don’t remember allowing you to have any fun. Why should I make the exception for them? _ ” Anya walked over to Lexa, and pulled the little girl off of her. “ _ Are you joining us? _ ”

“ _ No. Doctor’s orders. _ ” Lexa sighed. 

“ _ Well then, if you’re not here for training, I will run the training sessions my way. _ ” Anya then turned around to the nightbloods. “ _ Stop standing around and go back to what you were doing. _ ” 

Lexa noted her mentor’s serious tone. Anya was not joking around about this. She nodded at Anya and said goodbye to the nightbloods. Something was bothering Anya since she arrived in Arkadia and Lexa was going to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello loyal readers! CommanderGunieaPigs and myself (HedaOfGuineaPigs) start work soon. We decided to just upload chapters on Saturdays after today. Thanks for reading!


	9. Pictures of You

A few days have passed since the dress fitting. Octavia and Lincoln had gone around Arkadia telling their close friends about the pregnancy. Everyone was excited about the new baby. This would be the first baby born to a Trikru member and a Skairkru member.

Lexa’s shoulder was healing nicely, and with Abby’s help she was regaining use of it. One afternoon, Abby walked to Clarke and Lexa’s room and knocked on the door. Once a day she check’s Lexa shoulder to make sure it is healing well and to help with exercises.

“Coming!” Clarke shouted from the other side of the door. Clarke opened the door.

“Hi, sweetie. Is Lexa here? I had some down time and decided to come to see if Lexa wanted to have our session early” Abby asked as she walked in.

“No, Lexa had to speak to Anya about something. But she should be back soon.”

Abby noticed Clarke’s drawing supplies all over her desk. She walked over and began looking through Clarke’s folder of drawings.

“Sweetheart, your drawings are so good. You sure didn’t get your talent from me.” Abby complimented. She continued to go through Clarke’s drawings. The last one in the pile was one she wished she didn’t see. It was of a sleeping Lexa, who happened to be naked.

Clarke looked over Abby’s  shoulder. “Shit! Mom, you weren’t supposed to see that.” Clarke grabbed it out of her mom’s hands and put the drawing in another folder. Clarke was bright red and embarrassed that her mom saw a picture of her naked girlfriend. 

“It’s fine, Clarke. I’m a doctor, I’ve seen people naked before.” Said an equally embarrassed Abby. “You know what, send Lexa to my office when she comes home.” Abby left her daughter’s room trying to erase the image from her memory.

The image soon returned to her head the moment Lexa walked into her office an hour later. “Clarke said you wanted to have our appointment early today.” Lexa said as she walked in.

“Um… yes. I went to your room to go see if you were there, but came back here because I had a lot of paperwork to do.” Abby tried to make up an excuse, but was failing. There was no paperwork on her desk. “Go sit on the bed over there.”

Lexa walked over to the bed Abby pointed to and took her sling off. Abby went over, and started the examination and physical therapy.

“You’re quiet today, Abby.” Lexa stated. “You usually like to ask about my day.”

“I’m sorry. I just have a lot on my mind.” Abby tried to end the conversation.

“Would it happen to do with a certain picture you saw?” Lexa asked.

After hearing that, Abby’s hands slipped and moved Lexa’s shoulder the wrong way. “Son of a bitch!” Lexa shouted and grabbed her shoulder.

“I’m so sorry. Let me go grab some ice.” Abby went and grabbed a bag of ice. She then placed the bag on Lexa’s shoulder and sat down next to her.

“I know you and Clarke are having a… um… physical relationship. I guess it is just weird for me to know what it actually consists of.” Abby told Lexa, but refused to look into her eyes.

Lexa started to laugh. “It is okay. I probably should have brought it up after the physical therapy.” She tried to move her shoulder and winced.

“I hope I didn’t do more damage to the shoulder.” Abby got up and examined the shoulder again, and continued the session.

“Do you need a hug, Abby?” Lexa asked after the session was over.

Abby nodded and Lexa hugged the doctor. After the hug Lexa left the med-bay as Lincoln and Octavia entered.

“Are you two ready to see your baby?” Abby asked the couple.

The couple looked at Abby and smiled. “I’m ready… even though we’ve seen the baby before.” Lincoln said.

“This time we might be able to see the sex of the baby. If that is what you want.” Abby told the couple as she set up the machine.

“Well,” Octavia said. “We decided that we wanted to keep it a surprise. I mean, it’s our first child, and we don’t care as long as they become  a warrior.” She joked.

“We also care if they are healthy.” Lincoln said as he put his hand on her stomach.

“Well then, let's make sure the little warrior is healthy.” Abby said as Octavia laid down on the bed, and they started the scan.


	10. The Confrontation

“ _ Again, Ontari! _ ” Anya shouted at the girl who was now lying on the ground. The girl grumbled and stood back up. She picked up her practice sword and took a swing at Anya who blocked the blow. 

“ _ Is that all you got, child? _ ” Anya taunted. She was tough and rude to the young girl because she saw it as a way to bring out the fierceness in her. 

Anya managed to knock Ontari back down just as Lexa walked towards them. 

“ _ Really, Anya! _ ” Ontari exclaimed as she stood back up. “ _ Why do you always have to knock me down? _ ”

Lexa watched the two women argue. She walked over and raised her hand to silence them.“ _ What is the problem? _ ” She asked them.

“ _ Ontari obviously learned nothing from Nia. And she is learning nothing from you too. _ ” Anya spat. “ _ You’re training her like one of the children. She needs a real warrior to train her. _ ”

Lexa turned to Ontari. “ _ Leave us, nightblood. _ ” 

“ _ Yes, Heda _ .” Ontari said as she gathered her practice gear and headed back towards Arkadia. Since coming under Lexa’s guidance, Ontari has become more respectful and less violent. She now thinks before she speaks or acts.

Lexa turned back to Anya and spoke once Ontari was out of earshot. “ _ Do you think I’m not a strong warrior? Did you forget that I am the one who formed this coalition? The one you trained. _ ” 

“ _ You have become weak since you started hanging out with the sky princess. _ ”

Lexa gasped. “ _ Hanging out? We are dating, Anya. I love her like I have never loved anyone else.” _

“ _ That is what you said about Costia. And look what happened, she died. _ ” Anya shouted. Lexa tried to speak, but Anya continued. “ _ Maybe Titus was right, maybe love is weakness. Maybe you shouldn’t be Commander anymore! Ontari would be better because she knows to use her head over her heart. _ ”

Lexa shifted her jaw and took a deep breath trying to calm herself down. Something was bothering her mentor and that is why she is acting this way. “ _ Anya _ ,” she said calmly. “ _ Why are you speaking like this? What is bothering you? _ ”

“ _ You’re what's bothering me! I want to train these nightbloods, and I can’t with you breathing down my neck! _ ” Anya shouted. “ _ Unlike you, these children need to be okay with killing those closest to them. You were unable to kill Costia and look what that caused. _ ”

“ _ For your information, I plan to get rid of the conclave. Why should these children have to die? They deserve to live and become warriors and have families. _ ” Lexa told her mentor.

“ _ And this is why you are weak. You care too much and you love too much. You are no longer the strong warrior you were a year ago thanks to the princess. _ ” Anya proclaimed.

“ _ Why are you against love? I don’t understand. Clarke makes me stronger not weaker! _ ” Lexa stated. “ _ Is this because of  Raven? _ ”

Anya was taken aback. “ _ Who told you? Was it Artemis? Don’t listen to her. You know she is still young. _ ”

“Come sit down, Anya.” Lexa spoke in English. Both women sat down under a nearby tree.

“Anya, liking someone isn’t a big deal.” Lexa told her friend. “Have you talked to her at all? You must have, we’ve been here for two weeks.”

“We have shared a few words, but I never know what to say so I leave.” Anya muttered.

Lexa laughed. “Anya, I’m pretty sure she likes you too. Just be yourself and wear cool armor. That’s how I got Clarke.” She winked at her mentor.

Anya let out a small laugh and sighed. “ _ I’m sorry, Lexa. You are the strongest Heda I have met, and I’ve met three. I support your decision to end the conclave, and I hope everyone else does too. Honestly, Ontari would make a terrible commander. She’d probably kill everyone around her, including herself. _ ” 

Lexa nodded. “ _ I accept your apology. Can I have a hug? _ ”

“ _ Of course, young one. _ ” Anya hugged Lexa. “So… How do I ask her out?” Anya asked after their hug as she played with a piece of grass.

Lexa laughed and started to give her mentor advice. The tension between the two lifted and things were back to normal.

***

It was Artemis’s day off, which meant she had no Trigedasleng classes or meetings to attend. At lunch time she went and picked up two sandwiches from the cafeteria for herself and Bellamy. Bellamy was at work, but she knew he had a lunch break at noon. She went to the guard house to wait for him. When she opened the door she saw Harper and Monroe making out.

Artemis cleared her throat, which caused the two girls to break apart. “Good thing we aren’t under attack right now.”

“We’re on lunch.” Harper said quickly.

“That’s some meal you guys are having.” Artemis laughed at her own joke. The couple stared at her blankly.

“How about we go to the cafeteria?” Monroe asked Harper, trying to excuse them from the awkward situation.

“Yeah, that’s a good idea.” Harper replied. 

The two girls got up quickly, leaving Artemis alone. She sat down and waited for Bellamy. She looked up at the clock and sighed.

“5 more minutes.” The girl said out loud. She got back up and started walking around the room. She began looking at all of the weapons. “Wow, this is lot even for a big place.” She spoke out loud.

Artemis did not hear Bellamy walked into the room. He went up and hugged her behind. Artemis let out a yelp, and knocked Bellamy to the ground.

“Oh! I’m so sorry.” She reached out to help him back up. “Did you forget I’m hard of hearing?”

“No, I thought you would hear the door. It’s makes a loud sound when opened. Maybe maintenance finally fixed it” 

“I guess it’s fixed because Harper and Monroe didn’t hear me walk in and I caught them making out.” Artemis told him. “Well… I brought you lunch.” She handed him the wrapped up sandwich.

Bellamy chuckled. “Thanks. This has already been an exciting lunch. You want to go sit outside?”

“Yeah, away from the loud door.” She said sarcastically.

“I won’t be living this down, will I?” He asked.

“Nope.” She smiled up at him and gave him a kiss.

The couple walked out of the room and headed to the outdoor seating area. They sat down at one of the empty tables.

“Your hair is getting long.” Artemis said. “I can probably start braiding it for you if you like. Or you can get a haircut.”

“I like it long.” After a moment he asked her a question. “Did you braid Hunter’s hair?”

She looked up at him slowly. They haven’t really talked about Hunter since they first started dating. “Yeah… I did. He really liked it when I put flowers in his hair. Especially in summer when the flowers were fresh. He really liked daisies. They’re my favorites too.”

He smiled at her. “It still hurts to think about him even if the memories are happy, right? I feel the same way about Gina.” 

The girl swallowed. “Yeah, it does.” Tears started welling in her eyes. “Fuck! I didn’t want to cry.” She started wiping the tears away and Bellamy grabbed her hand.

“I-I- love you.” He stuttered out. He never told anyone this before and was nervous for her reaction.

Artemis sniffled. “The last time I told someone I loved them they died.” She cleared her throat. “I love you, too. Please don’t die anytime soon.”

Bellamy laughed and leaned over the table to wipe her tears. “I don’t plan to die anytime soon. I want to see my niece or nephew.” He then leaned to kiss her lips.

They finished their lunch with a happy outlook on their relationship. The couple ran into Lexa and Anya who were just entering Arkadia.

“I’ll see you later, Artemis.” Bellamy said. The couple hugged, and he headed back to the guard station.

“You like you’ve been through Hell.” Artemis told Anya.

Anya sighed. “Right back at you,” She threw an arm around her young friend’s shoulder. “It’s been a long day and it is only lunch time. I could go for a drink.”

Artemis laughed. “After dinner.”

Lexa gave Anya a look. “After dinner sounds wonderful. I’ll see you guys later. I have to go see Abby.” Lexa walked off to go to her physically therapy leaving the other two women. Lexa had something big planned for tonight. 


	11. Date Night

“Clarke, you know I would love to go out for drinks, but I’m behind on work.” Raven told her friend as she rolled out from under the jeep to grab another tool. 

Clarke crossed her arms across her chest. “Anya will be there, and I know you’re interested in her.”

Raven smirked and sat up. “You got me there, Clarke. She’s one tough nut to crack. I’ve tried to charm her multiple times and everytime she just walks away.”

“Well, tonight I’ll make sure she doesn’t.” Clarke told her friend.

“If you tried to stop her she would probably pick you up and move you out of her way.”

“Lexa will be there too… and Bellamy and Artemis. We are having a date night. Yay…” Clarke said trying to sound enthusiastic about their evening.

“Why aren’t O and Lincoln going?”

“They are, but they’ll show up later.” Clarke informed. “They have some wedding or baby stuff to do.”

“And you and Bellamy are cool?” Raven asked curiously.

“No… But we have decided to remain cordial. I mean he wants to be friends, but I’m not too comfortable with that yet.”

“No, I get it. He was a total dick. But he has changed and can I honestly say I think Artemis has played a big part with that.”

“Enough about Bellamy, are you going to ask Anya out on a one-on-one date?”

“Maybe…” Raven smiled. “Well, if she doesn’t walk away this time.”

***

Later that evening Raven sat at the bar with Bellamy and Artemis. 

“What is taking Clarke and Lexa so long?” Artemis asked.

“Maybe they’re getting freaky?” Raven suggested.

“Or Anya is finding an excuse to not come.”

“I don’t think she knows I'm going to be here.”

“She doesn’t, but she might be avoiding any sort of fun!” Artemis exclaimed.

The three made small talk until they saw Lexa, Clarke, and Anya walk over to the bar area. The moment Anya laid her eyes on Raven she looked to Lexa and Artemis.

“ _ Is this a setup _ ?” She asked.

“No, it is a first date.” Artemis smiled at her older friend. She got up from her seat next to Raven and moved to the seat on the other side of Bellamy. “Go sit, Anya.”

Anya took a seat and gave Raven a small smile before looking away. 

“ ‘Sup babe?” Raven joked. Anya widened her eyes. “I’m joking. But seriously, how are you?”

“Fine.” Anya said curtly. “Where is the bartender?”

Raven flagged down the bartender and ordered a drink for herself and Anya. “You seem like the type of girl who likes scotch.” She said to the older blonde.

“You know your drinks? And yes, scotch is fine.” Anya said.

“I sometimes help out at the bar in my spare time. Helps me destress. Plus I get free drinks.” The bartender brought their drinks over and the girls continued talking.

On the other side of the bar, the other two couples watched intensely. 

“So far, so good. She hasn’t tried to escape yet.” Lexa pointed out.

“Or punch us.” Artemis added.

“Raven seems to be into her.” Bellamy noted. “I’m happy that this actually worked.”

“Yeah, so am I.” Lexa said with a smile. “Go us… I guess.”

“We should start a dating service.” Artemis suggested then finished her drink. “This is amazing. I need another one.” She went and flagged down the bartender.

“Look, Anya is touching her arm.” Clarke whispered. The group started to giggle, and Anya and Raven looked at them. 

“Well, looks like we have an audience.” Raven said to Anya.

“Let’s give them a show.” Anya said then grabbed Raven’s face lightly and kissed the girl.

“Yes!” Screamed Artemis who now had one too many drinks.”Get it, Anya!” She giggled.

“Where did you learn such phrases from?” Lexa questioned the young woman.

Artemis slowly looked up at Bellamy. “Uh… Octavia.”

“I heard my name.” Octavia said as her and Lincoln approached the bar. “Why is Lexa glaring at me?”

“Supposedly you’re the one who taught Artemis the phrase ‘get it’.” Clarke told the confused brunette.

Octavia shrugged. “I can’t deny that claim.” 

“It’s not like it’s bad.” Said Artemis looking at Octavia. “Is it?”

“It isn’t.” Octavia assured her. “Anyway, how are Anya and Raven doing?”

“I think you can see for yourself.” Clarke told her. 

Octavia looked at the two women at the other end of the bar who were whispering with their faces close together. “Nice job you guys. Well, Lincoln and I just wanted to stop by. We’re going to head back to our room and call it a night. I’m surprised Lincoln didn’t fall asleep standing up.”  

“Mmm.” He grunted at Octavia. “Why was my name said?”

“Why are you so tired?” Did Octavia keep you up all night?” Clarke joked.

“Actually, she did. She couldn’t get comfortable. First it was too hot, then too cold. Then her back hurt and she wanted me to rub it. I mean hopefully I will sleep tonight. Right, hon?”

“Yep. That is why we are calling an early night.” Octavia said.

“How are you so awake, O?” Bellamy asked his sister.

“I didn’t have work today so I took a three hour nap.”

“Lucky.” Lincoln joked. “I had an eight hour shift plus class today.”

“I could’ve done class myself.” Bellamy told the tired man.

“Its ok. Once the baby is here you’ll be teaching class alone a lot. Anyway, good night everyone.” Lincoln waved to his friends.

“Good night.” Octavia also said and then kissed her brother’s cheek.

The couple's friends all said their good nights before they left the bar.

“Back to the show.” Artemis said. “Wait, where did they go?”

“I guess you could say they’re ‘getting it’.” Lexa laughed.

“Not a bad idea.” Artemis joked and took Bellamy’s hand. The couple left leaving Lexa and Clarke alone.

“I’m ready to go to sleep. I have an early shift at the med-bay tomorrow.” Clarke yawned.

Lexa paid their tab and the two headed back to their room.

***

Outside by one of the far corners of the gate Anya and Raven laid on the ground. Raven was pointing out different stars and constellations to Anya. “That one is called Pegasus.” Raven pointed to the a group of stars.

“What’s a pegasus?” Anya asked.

“It’s basically a horse with wings. Bellamy knows this shit better than I do. I slept through those classes.” 

Anya snuggled closer to Raven. “I’m happy I stayed and talked this time. I’m sorry I didn’t in the past.”

Raven laughed. “I know, I’m intimidating.” 

“Haha, you’re lucky you’re cute.” 

Raven sat up on her arm. “You think I’m cute?”

Anya sat up as well. “Why else would I run?”

“Maybe because of my leg? Most people don’t want to be with me because of it.” The tone in Raven’s voice was no longer cheerful but somber.

Anya placed her hand on Raven’s. “I didn’t even think twice about your leg. Your injury does not change how I feel about you.”

“And how do you feel about me?” Raven asked shyly. She never acted like this with the people she liked, even Finn. Something was different with Anya.

“I hope this isn’t too soon, but I like you.”

“I like you too. I think we should go on a real date. How about a picnic? I found a really cool spot by the creek the other day.” Raven suggested.

“I hope it isn’t the one with the sea monster in it.” Anya joked.

Raven laughed. “It sure as hell isn’t that creek. After Octavia told me what happened to her I never went there. Besides Arkadian officials blocked off that area after someone got killed there.”

“Well, that escalated quickly.” Anya stood up and helped Raven stand up. “I had a great night, but I have to go make sure the nightbloods are asleep. I left Ontari in charge, and knowing her she let them stay up and go wild.” 

Anya kissed the mechanic and headed back to the large tent she was staying in with the nightbloods. The tent was quiet which meant everyone was asleep. Aden was sprawled out on his bed, and Ryder was sleeping soundly on his stomach. Ashlynn was sleeping in Ontari’s bed snuggled into the older girl who fell asleep with a book in her lap. 

Anya changed into her pajamas and got into her bed. She fell asleep with a smile on her face.

***

Octavia’s eyes opened the instant she heard the moans coming from her brother’s room. 

“Lincoln, wake up.” She shook her fiance.

“ _ O, something better be wrong. _ ” He grumbled as he pulled her closer to him.

“Something is very wrong! Do you hear that noise?” She moved his arm and stood up and went to the wall that is shared with Bellamy’s room. “They’re doing it!”

“ _ Doing what? Playing a board game? _ ” A sleepy Lincoln asked as he sat up in bed rubbing his eyes.

“Sex! They are screwing and it woke me up!” She was about to start banging on the wall, but Lincoln stopped her.

“O, I’m pretty sure it is revenge. Bellamy has told me he has heard us before.”

“I’m going next door.” Octavia said as she put her slippers on.”They are keeping a pregnant woman awake!”

“Octavia. please don’t” Lincoln begged, but he was too late.

The angry woman walked next door and banged on the door. The other side had been quiet since she heard the moans when she first woke up.

Bellamy opened the door wearing only boxers, surprised to see his younger sister. “Hey, O. Why the visit tonight?”

“I think you know.” She looked behind him seeing Artemis with  the cover up to her neck.

“Hey Octavia. How are you?” Artemis said awkwardly.

Octavia ignored Artemis’s question. “I don’t know if this is some form of twisted pay back, Bell, but I will not stand for this. I am four months pregnant and want to sleep. So keep whatever you’re doing down.” She started to leave the room and turned back around. “And be safe. No babies for you two.” She huffed and went back into her room.

Bellamy closed the door and started to laugh. “Wow. I didn’t think we were so loud.”

“I know. The worst you did when you heard them was bang on the wall.” Artemis said as she pulled her arms from under the covers.

“Well, I guess this will have to happen in your room from now on.”

“Or the guard house with the loud door.” Artemis joked. “I live next to Lexa and Clarke. I think the next morning would be more awkward with them than it will be with Octavia tomorrow.” She then let out a yawn.

Bellamy got back into bed and pulled Artemis close to him. They shared one last kiss and drifted off to sleep.


	12. The Morning After

The next morning was the same for Clarke and Lexa as it has been for the past few weeks that they have been staying in Arkadia. Clarke was getting ready for work in the bathroom as Lexa was putting her sling back on. Abby had gotten Clarke a job in the med-bay to keep her daughter busy, and because she was short staffed. 

“The sling needs to go!” Lexa said with fury. Clarke walked out of the bathroom with her toothbrush in her mouth. She looked at her girlfriend, walked back into the bathroom to spit out the toothpaste, and went to go help Lexa.

“If you need help, just ask.” Clarke told her calmly, putting the sling on her. “I know you're frustrated because you can’t be with the nightbloods, but maybe mom will let you visit… only if you don’t try and practice with them.”

Lexa huffed at that.”Clarke, you know I can’t do that. It is my duty to teach them, but I can’t. “

“How about we go to breakfast with some of our friends?” Clarke asked.

Lexa raised an eyebrow.”You just want to find a distraction for me.”

“Yes, I do. So I’ll go ask Artemis and tell her to invite Bellamy.”

“Wow, you want to invite Bellamy. That’s big you you, sweetie.”

“Someone’s got to make an effort.” Clarke shrugged. “I’ll be back in a minute.” She kissed Lexa’s cheek and left their bedroom.

Clarke went to knock on their neighbor’s door. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Artemis. The girl was wearing an oversize t-shirt and her hair was a bit messy.

“Oh… Um hi Clarke.”Artemis said.

“Hey. Where were you last night?” Clarke asked knowing where she was, but still trying to get the woman to admit it.

The girl bit her lip.”Uh... With Bellamy. What did you want?” She asked trying to change subjects.

Clarke’s eyes widen.”Okay, well Lexa and I were wondering if you want to join us for breakfast. Also to invite Bellamy.”

“Yeah. That would be nice let me just shower then I’ll ask him.” Artemis smiled and went into her room.

Clarke walked back into her and Lexa’s room, seeing Lexa reading.

“Feeling better?” Clarke asked her girlfriend.

“Yeah. So what did Artemis say?” 

Clarke started laughing. “She said yes but she was doing the walk of shame when I saw her”

“What’s that?” Lexa asked about the Skaikru phrase.

“When a girl or guy walks backs to their room after spending the night somewhere else.” Clarke explained. “It's an old joke. She spent the night with her boyfriend. No big deal.”

“Wow, they moved fast.” Lexa said surprised.

“Says the one who cried the first time we had sex.” Clarke joked.

Lexa gasped. “Excuse you. There is nothing wrong with showing emotions.”

“Over sex?” Clarke said, raising an eyebrow. “You’re lucky I love you so much.” 

“No, you’re the one who is lucky that  _ I _ love you. Otherwise I would walk out this door right now.” Lexa countered.

“Who would help with your arm?” Clarke joked.

“I am the Commander of the 13 Clans. I can put on my own sling. Besides, the Skaikru slings are complicated.” Lexa smiled.

“Whatever, let’s go eat.” She place her finger on Lexa’s nose and grabbed her hand.

***

Clarke and Lexa had already got their breakfast and sat at a table when Artemis and Bellamy walked in. The other couple grabbed their breakfast and joined their friends at the table.

“So, I heard you two had a wonderful time last night.” Clarke said.

“Yeah, we played chess.” Bellamy joked.

“A very intense game to be exact.” Artemis added.

“Yeah, must’ve been if you needed his shirt.” Clarke commented.

“Wait, you were playing chess? Didn’t you walk of shame?” Lexa asked Artemis.

“What’s that?” Artemis asked looking at Bellamy and Clarke.

The two looked at each other and began laughing. 

“You taught Lexa that phrase?” Bellamy asked.

“Yeah but I didn’t expect her to use it.” Clarke put a hand on Lexa’s shoulder.

“I’ll explain it to Artemis.” Lexa said. “ _ It is when you leave someone else’s place after a night of… you know _ .” 

Artemis blushed. “Next time Bellamy will do the walk of shame.” She smacked his arm playfully.

“I don’t want to see him in one of your shirts.” Clarke said and took a drink.

“Hey, kids. What are you talking about?” Kane said as he and Abby walked over with their breakfast.

Kane and Abby have been together for the past year. Clarke has not seen her mother this happy since her father died. She has grown to like Kane not only as their Chancellor, but as a father figure. 

The four young adults looked at each other and began laughing. They felt awkward explaining to Abby and Kane what they were talking about.

“We were talking about work.” Bellamy spoke up.

Abby put a hand on Clarke’s shoulder. “That’s nice. I’m happy to see you two are talking again. I know it has been a long, hard road to get to this point.” 

Lexa’s head was still in the gutter and almost choked on her drink because of the phrase ‘long and hard’. “ _ You know about long, hard things. Don’t you, Artemis _ .”

Kane’s eyes widened. He has been taking Trigadeslag lessons from Indra and was able to understand what the two women were saying.

“ _ I think Kane knows what we are saying. Indra has been giving him lessons.”  _ Artemis informed Lexa. She then spoke in english, “Don’t you Kane?”

“ _ Just be responsible _ .” Kane answered.

“What is going on?” Abby asked. “You were talking too fast for me to understand.”

Clarke was sitting there silently looking at her plate. “Nothing, mom. They were talking about nothing.” She tried to change topics. “It looks like it might rain today.”

Bellamy cleared his throat. “It sure does. Hopefully it doesn’t rain while I’m on duty. Probably a warm front will come through after. Good thing Monty and Jasper got the air conditioning system working again.” 

“Yeah, I have to admit I like the air conditioning system here. We should get one for the Polis tower.” Artemis said.

Lexa gave her a bewildered look. “How? We don’t have the technology there.”

“But we have it here. I’m sure the mechanics can figure out a way. Probably with either solar power or wind power.”

Bellamy looked at his watch. “Well, it is almost time for work. See you guys later.” He gave Artemis a kiss and left. 

“I should probably get going too.” Clarke said. “I’ll see you at the med-bay mom.”

“I’ll walk you.” Lexa also stood up.

This left Kane, Abby, and Artemis alone at the table.

“How are things with you and Bellamy?” Abby asked Artemis.

“Good. We have a lot in common. We have been able to help each other through things from the past that haunt us.” She said with a small smile.

“I’m happy to hear that. He had a lot of growing up to do, and I feel he did in this past year.” Kane added.

Abby nodded. “I have to go to the med-bay.” She stood up.

“Yeah, I have a lesson to teach. I’ll see you two later.” Artemis said as she stood and walked away.

“Children.” Kane said as he got up from the table. “They were talking about Bellamy and Artemis's night.” 

“That is what I thought.” Abby laughed


	13. One Small Step and a Big Leap Forward

Breakfast with the nightbloods went well except for the occasionally piece of bacon thrown across the table. Usually Lexa would join them, but this particular morning she made other plans leaving Anya alone with them. After breakfast the General planned to lead them beyond Arkadia for their daily trainings before their academic lessons. Lexa’s flamekeeper, Loa, would be joining them in two days time and would take over some of the lessons. 

As they made their way to the entrance of the Ark they ran into the mechanic Anya spent the previous evening with. “Hey Anya!” Raven smiled. “How are you and the ducklings?” She ruffled Aden’s hair.

Anya looked at the woman and began turning red. She smiled back. “I'm good. We just finished eating. Did you eat yet?”

“Yeah, I did earlier. I just came to grab another cup of coffee. Jasper is waiting for me in the electrical room.”

The younger nightbloods watched the conversation and giggled.

“ _ Anya, is this your girlfriend _ ?” Petra asked.

“Shof op!” Anya scolded the girl.

“What did she say? I couldn't understand her.” Raven wanted to know.

“She made a stupid joke.” Anya glared at Petra.

“Petra asked if you’re Anya’s girlfriend.” Ashlynn piped up.

All the nightbloods, including the stoic Ontari, laughed at the little girl’s bluntness.

Raven joined them in laughing. “Well, duckies. To be honest, we haven’t even gone on our first day yet. You’ll be the first ones to know what happens. I promise.”

Ashlynn cheered. “ _ Anya, can I do your hair. I must put flowers in it. I’ll send Ontari to get me some _ .”

“ _ First off, no you cannot put flowers in my hair. And second, Ontari is not your servant _ .” Anya told the little girl. “ _ All of you go to the training sight and warm up. I’ll be there in a few minutes _ .” 

The nightbloods did as they were told and left.

“For fierce warriors they sure do act like kids still.” Raven stated.

“Yes, they do. Especially since living here and being around other kids.” Anya replied.

“So, do I get a kiss? Or are you on the clock?” Raven asked flirtatiously, raising an eyebrow.

Anya sighed. “I guess.” She pulled Raven in for a kiss. “Now I really do have to go, and you shouldn’t keep Jasper waiting he probably will break something without you or Monty there.” 

Raven laughed. “See you around, babe.” 

Anya blushed as she watched the brunette walk down the hall.

Anya made her way to the training site and saw Lexa standing there talking with Aden. “ _ Heda, what a surprise. _ ” Anya said as she approached.

“ _ I wanted to speak with you, Anya _ .” Lexa led Anya to a quiet area away from the nightbloods.

“ _ I have called a meeting of the clans here in Arkadia. They will arrive at the same time as Loa. I intend to share my decision about the conclave. Loa has given me her approval for this. _ ” Lexa looked at her mentor for approval.

Anya nodded in agreement. “ _I hate to say this, but since being in Arkadia I have grown attached to them. I have never seen a class of nightbloods so close to each other._ _They will make great warriors in my army_.”

“ _ Speaking of that, I think Ontari is ready to move on from being a nightblood. I was hoping you would consider taking her on as your second. _ ” Lexa told Anya. “ _ I would ask Indra since Octavia is no longer her second, but you know how much she hates Ontari _ .” Lexa laughed.

Anya stuck out her arm. “ _ I am willing to take her on, but she is still required to come to the sessions and help me. She is the only one who can control Ashlynn. That little one reminds of a young girl who had the tendency to fall in mud piles. Maybe Ontari will be her first in the future. _ ”

Lexa laughed. “ _ I remembered being pushed into the mud _ .” Lexa then shook Anya’s arm. “ _ We will tell the girl together later today _ .” __

***

Later that afternoon while the other nightbloods were doing their readings, Lexa called Ontari into her meeting tent with Anya.

“Why was I called into a meeting with you?” Ontari asked. “I’m not in trouble, am I?”

“No, young one.” Anya spoke. “Heda has decided to make you my second. We feel that you have made great strides in your training and ready to become a warrior.”

Ontari gasped and put her hands over her mouth. She wasn't expecting this and thought they were taking her back to Azgeda and King Roan.

“ _ Thank you, Heda and Anya for this opportunity.”  _ The girl said. “ _ Can I hug you _ ?”

The two women looked at each other and nodded at Ontari. Ontari walked over to them. She first hugged Anya, and then hugged Lexa. “ _ I promise I won’t let you down _ . _ I must get back to my studies. _ ” Ontari left the tent with a smile.

“She hugged us.” Anya laughed.

“So much for the tough girl who tried to kill you the first day.” Lexa smiled, happy that the ice nation girl changed her ways and was ready for this next step in her life.


	14. Say Goodbye to the Conclave

Loa and the ambassadors finally arrived in Arkadia a few days later. Due to this Lexa had a full schedule for the day. First off, she had Lincoln’s students and the nightbloods give a tour of Arkadia since it was the first time being there for many of the ambassadors. Then after lunch was the big meeting, and finally was a celebratory dinner.

“You better be wearing that sling today.” Clarke told Lexa as the Commander exited their bathroom.

“I can’t. It makes me look weak.” Lexa informed her girlfriend. “I need you to help me with my war paint. I can’t do it with one arm.”

Clarke sighed. “Only if you wear the sling.”

“How about we compromise. I’ll wear the sling to everything except the meeting.”  
“Fine.” Clarke reluctantly agreed.

The two women entered the bathroom again. Clarke made Lexa sit on the toilet seat as she stood above her. “Look up and close your eyes.” Clarke started to apply the dark makeup to her girlfriend’s face. “Why aren’t you having Anya or Artemis do this?”

“Cause if something happens in the future I want you to know how to do it.” Lexa informed.

“What do you mean? Like you’re death?” Clarke asked sarcastically.

“No… Why does everything I say make you think I’m talking about me dying? I mean if  we eventually get married.”

Lexa’s last statement took Clarke aback. Her hand slipped creating a large black smudge across Lexa’s cheek. “Oh my god. I’m so sorry Lexa.”

Lexa began laughing. “I’m sure that’s not how my war paint is suppose to look.”

Clarke grabbed a rag and began wiping the paint line off. “You took me by surprise. Is this a proposal? Like when you asked me to be your girlfriend.”

“No, it isn’t a proposal. You’ll know when it’s a real one.” Lexa smiled.

Clarke smiled at the thought of being married to Lexa one day. She finished Lexa’s war paint and sent the Commander on her way. 

***

Lexa entered the meeting tent seeing all of the ambassadors of the 13 clans standing by their seats. She walked to her throne.  _ “You all may sit.”  _ She waved her hand, and the ambassadors all sat. Lexa then sat down on her throne. She moved her shoulder funny and winced. She should have worn the sling like Clarke said to.

_ “Why did you call this meeting, Heda?”  _ One of the ambassadors asked.

“ _ I have called you all to the Skaikru nation because I am making an executive call. The conclave shall be no more _ .”

The ambassadors started to murmur among each other.

“ _ Silence! _ ” Lexa commanded. “ _ I am the Commander of this coalition. I make the decisions. _ ” She took a breath. “ _ I have come to realize that we are sacrificing the lives of many good warriors. We are also eliminating a whole bloodline. As the years go on there is less and less nightbloods being born. In order to keep this bloodline going the conclave must end. _ ”

“ _ How will the Commander’s spirit know who to go to _ ?” One of the ambassadors asked.

“ _ It will be your job to pick who is the best for the position from the class of nightbloods. A set of tests will help you make your decision _ .”

“ _ Loa, do you approve of this _ ?” Asked an older ambassador.

“ _ I do. These children are our future. We need them in order to survive. _ ” Loa told the old man.

“ _ Any further question _ ?” Lexa asked. None of the ambassadors spoke up. “ _ Then the meeting is over. You may leave. _ ” 

The ambassadors left the tent still murmuring amongst themselves. Kane who has taken over the ambassador role for the Skaikru from Clarke stayed behind to talk to Lexa. Clarke and Lexa decided to give him the role because the other ambassadors might think Clarke would be biased towards Lexa.

“Commander, I’m very proud of you. This is a good step in the right direction.”

“Thank you, Marcus. My nightbloods have learned a lot from being in Arkadia the past few weeks. They will be able to lead this coalition into it’s full potential.” Lexa adjusted her heavy arm piece that rested on her injured shoulder.

“Let me take that off for you, Lexa.” Kane started to undo the buckles. “I’m surprised Clarke didn’t make you wear your sling.”

Lexa laughed. “She tried. She’s very stubborn, but I still won this battle. Clarke was right though.”

“Those Griffin women. Am I right?” Kane shook his head and laughed. “All done. Go rest your shoulder, and ask Abby for ice.”

“Thank you again, Marcus.” Lexa said as she left her tent.

Marcus turned to Loa. “I have a feeling we'll be hearing wedding bells in our future.”


	15. Regrets and Hangovers

The big day was approaching for Octavia and Lincoln. In two days they will officially be husband and wife. The young couple were in their bedroom getting ready for the day. Octavia was looking at her braids in the bathroom mirror. Lincoln was in the other room getting dressed.

“Hey hon,” Octavia called. “ _ Do you mind fixing my braids?” _

“ _ Okay, if I have to. _ ” Lincoln joked and smiled as he walked over to Octavia. “Go sit in the chair over there. I’m not making you sit on the floor anymore.”

Octavia went and sat in the chair by the desk. “You’re just jealous of my hair cause you’re bald.” She joked as she sat down.

“ _ Hey, I had beautiful hair when I was younger. I just cut it because it is easier to maintain. _ ” Lincoln started to undo Octavia’s braids from the day before.

“Sure you did.  _ Do think our kid will have nice hair _ ?” Octavia asked.

“I’m pretty sure they will be bald like me.” Lincoln laughed.

“You think you’re funny, don’t you?” She smirked.

“Maybe. To change topics, Bellamy and Lexa still want to throw me a ‘bachelor's party’ tonight. Are you okay if I go?” Lincoln asked. “I don’t want to leave you and the baby.”

“Well, I’m sure this baby isn’t popping out soon. So, yes you can go.” Octavia smiled.

“I’ll try not to wake you up when I come home.” Lincoln said as he finished the braids. “You look beautiful. Go look in the mirror.”

Octavia got up and went into the bathroom. “Lincoln, you’re so talented. I love them.” She left the bathroom and gave Lincoln a kiss. “And I love you.”

***

Bellamy walked down the hall to Clarke and Lexa’s room. He needed to speak to Lexa about final preparations, but couldn’t find her in her meeting tent or on the training ground.

He knocked on the door of the room. “Lexa, are you in there?”

He heard footsteps approach the door. However, it wasn’t Lexa who opened the door, it was Clarke.

“Lexa is in the med-bay with Abby. Why do you need her?” Clarke glared at Bellamy.

“Oh, well, she and I are planning Lincoln’s bachelor party.” He gave a small smile. “I need to go over final details with her.”

“Come back in a half hour.” Clarke started to close the door.

“Wait.” Bellamy said. “Can we please talk?”

Clarke opened the door a little more. “You have a minute. Go.”

He sighed. “I’ve been wanting to talk about what happened a year ago. I understand why you left Arkadia. You needed time to process your decision at Mount Weather, and so did I. Unfortunately I went about it wrong, and took too many lives. I grew up a lot during the year I was gone.” He paused. “I’m happy that you and I are in a good place in our lives. I want to somehow be friends again. I know nothing I say can make up for what I did.” Bellamy swallowed waiting for Clarke’s response.

“You were a real jerk. Not only did you hurt me, you also hurt Lexa and the families and friends of the warriors. Honestly, there is no way to make up for that. However, I’m ready to move on with our lives. In order to move on we have to rebuild our relationship. It may take years to bring our friendship back to where it was, but the process starts today.” Clarke stuck out her hand. “I hope you are willing to try and rebuild the friendship we once had. If you fuck up again, be ready to face my wrath”

Bellamy laughed and shook Clarke’s hand. “I think Artemis and Octavia would beat you to it.”

Clarke laughed too. “You’re right. You should go find Lexa. You two have a party to plan, and so do I. Artemis and I are holding a surprise slumber party for Octavia since she never had one as a child.”

“I’m happy Octavia has friends like you. I should go. Bye Clarke.” Bellamy waved and went to find Lexa.

***

“Raven, where are you taking me?” Octavia asked her friend who was basically dragging her down the hall.

“I told you it's a surprise. Come on we are almost to my room.” Raven said with a smile. 

“It better not be another ‘cute’ animal you decided to take in as a pet. We all remember the squirrel last spring.”

“Why would I bring my pregnant friend to a rabid thing? And Squeeky didn’t know not to bite random people. Plus he was injured and I was just trying to help him by making him a leg brace.” 

Octavia rolled her eyes. “You’re giving me grey hairs, Reyes.”

“Sorry, Blake.” Raven joked. “Look, we’re here. Open the door.”

Octavia did what she was told, and was greeted by Clarke and Artemis screaming ‘surprise’. Raven and the other women had decorated her room with candles and flowers. 

Octavia’s eyes started to well up with tears. “You guys… I can’t believe you did this.” She started to laugh and cry at the same time. Her three friends came up and hugged her.

“I remember you saying you never had a slumber party on the Ark.” Clarke told her. “Artemis and Raven helped me put one together.”

“Do you like it?” Artemis asked, as they all released from the hug.

Octavia wiped her tears and laughed again. “Do I like it? I love it!”

“Let’s get this party started!” Raven popped a bottle of champagne. “Don’t worry, O. I got you sparkling cider. Mount Weather had everything.”

The alcohol started to flow, and an hour later the girls found themselves all lying on Raven’s bed.  “Octavia, what do you think you’re having? A boy or a girl?” Clarke asked.

“I’m 99.99% sure it is a boy.” Octavia answered.

Raven took a sip of her drink. “I’m pretty sure it’s a girl.”

“Okay, sure. When the baby is born we will find out. But a mother’s intuition is never wrong.” Octavia smirked.

“I just want a healthy niece or nephew.” A drunk Artemis said as she leaned over to rub Octavia’s stomach.

“Since when were you an aunt?” Clarke asked.

“Shh. Don’t tell Bellamy yet. We are going to get married and makes lots of babies.” Artemis giggled.

Raven sat up. “Artemis! I never told you! I screwed your boyfriend! It was meh.”

“You what?” Artemis sat and processed what Raven said.”I think he’s good in bed!”

“Okay! Too much information about my brother and his sex life.” Octavia attempted to end the conversation.

“But Octavia you hear it! You should know!” Artemis giggled.

“But I don’t want to know! You can’t stay quiet that is the problem!”

“I have to agree with Octavia. You are super loud. When you two are doing whatever you do in your room, Lexa and I get a free show.” Clarke added.

Artemis shrugged. “I'm hard of hearing. I can't tell. And if he wanted me to be quiet he would've told me.” Artemis winked.

Raven nodded in agreement. “He did like it when I was loud.”

“Don’t you have a girlfriend?” Artemis asked. “Who happens to be my friend.”

“Yes, but I can do both. Am I right Clarke?” Raven raised her hand for a high five, but tipped over on the bed. Artemis, Raven, and Clarke started to hysterically laugh.

“I have a feeling this would be a funnier conversation if I was drunk.” Octavia shook her head at her friends and started to laugh at their drunken antics.

“Hey, I'm not completely wasted.” Clarke said.

“You need another drink than.” Raven got up from the bed and started to pour out four shots.

“Clarke, you do Octavia's shot too.” Raven handed Clarke two shot glasses.

Artemis took her glass. “Cheers!” The three women then took their shots.

“When you get sick tomorrow, I’m not cleaning it up.” Octavia told them.

***

Early in the day Lexa had her servants set up a fire pit in the middle of Arkadia and put a few logs around it. While Lexa took care of the location, Bellamy supplied the drinks.

“ _ Are we supplying drinks for a whole army _ ?” Anya asked Lexa.

“No, only nine people. I can understand you, Anya.” Bellamy responded.

“ _ Damn you, Artemis _ .” Anya tried to say seriously but she ended up smiling.

“Bellamy, who did you end up inviting?” Lexa asked.

“Miller, Bryan, Monty, Harper, Monroe, and Jasper. I’m pretty sure people will just randomly show up for a drink. That is why I got extra.” Bellamy held up two bottles and smiled.

Lincoln walked up to his three friends, and looked around. “Wow, great turn out.”

Bellamy slapped his arm lightly. “Very funny. You just arrived super early to your own party.”

“Great, I can help set up.” Lincoln started to organize the meat that they plan to roast over the fire.

“ _ Lincoln, it is your night. Go sit down _ .” Anya practically pushed him into a seat.

“No, I want to help. Besides you’ve all done so much for me and Octavia this past year.” He smiled at all three of them.

The four friends finished setting up for the party when the first guests started to arrive. When mostly everyone was there Lincoln took it upon himself to cook the food. “None of you make this the way I do. I’m pretty sure you can all agree the way I do it is the best.” 

“He is telling the truth. Lincoln always had the best recipes of all my warriors.” Lexa said.

“Well, I'm excited to try it.” Monroe said as she snuggled into her girlfriend. The group made small talk as Lincoln finished cooking. 

“I’m here guys. I just needed to finish bottling the drinks.” Jasper walked up to the group carrying two jugs of his moonshine. “I think this is my best stuff yet.”

“You say that about every batch you make.” Monty pointed out. “Start pouring out the drinks.”

“ _ Now there really is enough alcohol for two armies _ .” Anya mumbled.

“English please! You speak way too fast for me. I'm still at the beginner level.” Nathan exclaimed. Bryan laughed and gave him a kiss at his boyfriend’s cuteness.

“She said there is enough drinks for two armies.” Harper translated.

“I see you’ve been attending Artemis’s classes.” Bellamy said.

“It passes the time.” Harper shrugged. “You’re girlfriend is super smart and a great teacher.”

“Why don’t you date her instead.” Monroe joked.

“Well, I can date you both.” Harper replied with a smirk.

“Sorry, but Art is taken.” Bellamy laughed.

“Dinner is served!” Lincoln shouted. The group started to pass around plates and the food.

“Looks like there is a party going on. Is there room for one more?” Murphy walked over with a big smile.

“Of course.” Lexa replied. “There is enough alcohol and food to go around.”

A little while into the meal Anya stood up. “I would like to give a little toast. Lincoln, you are no longer the clumsy little warrior who is two classes below me. You are now a strong and intelligent man. You are going to make a great husband and father.” Anya held up her cup.”Cheers.” 

“Cheers!” The group joined in and took sips of their drinks.

***

The next morning both groups faced the consequences of their heavy drinking. Raven, Clarke, Artemis, and Octavia sat at one of the tables in the cafeteria. The previous night they all fell asleep in Raven’s bed and ended up spending the night there.

“My head is killing me.” Raven said as she laid her head on the table. “Please stop talking so loudly Clarke.”  
“I’m not even talking. Plus you’re the one talking really loud.” 

“Octavia, I will give you my first born child if you get us coffee.” Artemis grumbled.

“According to last night, you and Bellamy are going to be making a lot of babies.” Octavia informed Artemis.

“Who said I was having a baby?” Bellamy said as he walked over to the table. “I can barely take care of myself.” He looked down at Artemis. “What did you do to my girlfriend last night?”

“Too many shots.” Raven moaned. “Too much fun.”

“Exactly what Raven said. Anyway, have you seen Lexa? Clarke threw up in my bathroom. It’s her girlfriend so she should do it.” Octavia said.  
“She’s not available at the moment. I’m pretty sure she is still feeling last night.” 

“Coffee, please.” Artemis stuck out her hand and tugged on Bellamy’s shirt.

“How about water and some tea?” Bellamy kissed the top of Artemis’s head. “I’ll be right back.” 

Just as Bellamy was leaving, Lincoln and Anya made their way to the table with trays of food. “Yay! Food.” Octavia clapped as Lincoln put a tray down. “I’m starving.”

“Get that away.” Raven groaned. “It smells so bad.” 

Anya then waved a piece of bacon in front of Raven’s face. 

“Stop.” Raven whined as she hit Anya’s hand away.

“Clarke, I might have killed your girlfriend.” Anya said. “I challenged her to a drink off and she thought she could beat me. Just to let you know, I hold my liquor very well.”  
“Well, Lexa is a lightweight.” Clarke agreed as she grabbed food off of one of the trays.

“Food makes everything better.” Lincoln said.

“No, it doesn’t.” Raven moaned.

“Is there any toast?” Artemis asked, looking at the trays. Anya slid Artemis a plate of toast. “Thanks” Artemis groaned.

Bellamy walked back over to the group. He handed Artemis the cup of water and another cup with tea. “I see your eating.” He kissed Artemis’s cheek.

“Yeah. I guess toast helps.” She said as she took a bite.

Bellamy grabbed food from the tray just as Lexa stumbled into the cafeteria.

“ _ If it isn’t the mighty Heda! Don’t you have breakfast with your nightbloods this morning _ ?” Anya asked.

“ _ Fuck off. You did this to me. _ ” Lexa sat down next to Clarke and rested her head on the blonde’s shoulder. 

“ _ Now you two can suffer together _ .” Anya laughed at the couple..

Lexa groaned and grabbed the tea that sat in front of Artemis.

“ _ Hey! It’s mine. Tell Clarke to get you some.” _ Artemis said in a grumpy tone.

“I don’t think I can get up without the room spinning.” Clarke responded. “Make Octavia get it. She is the only one here who is feeling okay.”

“I would’ve drank if I wasn’t pregnant.” Octavia retorted. “Anyway, how was the bachelor party, Lincoln?”  
“It was great. Although, I wonder where everyone else is?” 

“I’m pretty sure Harper. Monroe, Miller, and Bryan are lying in a hole somewhere. They got into a couples drinking challenge.” Bellamy said. “Monty and Jasper are probably still asleep.”

“Well, doesn’t seem like you guys drank much last night.” Octavia smiled. “I didn’t have a drunk brother or fiance to greet me this morning.”

“I had a couple cups of Jasper’s moonshine, but I’m so use to it by now it doesn’t do much to me.” Bellamy said. “I didn’t have any of the hard liquor from the bar.”

“Bellamy! Shut up. You are talking so much.” Raven groaned into Anya’s shoulder.

“Sorry, Reyes. But it was your decision to drink yourself to oblivion.” Bellamy sassed.

“Tell that to your girlfriend. She drank as much as I did.” Raven looked in Artemis's direction. The young woman was still eating her toast.

“The food is helping. I’m sure the tea would too.” She glared at Lexa.

Clarke then waved a piece of toast in front of Lexa’s face. “Come on, Lexa. You should eat something.”

“No. If I do I’ll puke all over.” She looked at the blue-eyed girl.

“Talking about puke. One of you has to clean my toilet.” Octavia reminded Clarke and Lexa. 

“O, I’ll take care of it. I don’t think they are capable at the moment.” Lincoln said.

“No, it’s their responsibility.”  
“Octavia, I’ll do it.” Lincoln stood up from his seat and head off to his and Octavia’s room.

“Wait, wasn’t the party in Raven’s room?” Anya asked.

“Yeah, but we decided to go our room in the middle of the night because they wanted to see the baby stuff. It was Clarke’s idea, and of course she got sick.” Octavia glared at Clarke. “Well, I’m going to go help Lincoln.” Octavia got up and followed after Lincoln.

Anya finished up the rest of her breakfast. “I’m taking Raven back to bed. See you all later. Bellamy, have Ontari or someone take Lexa and Clarke back to their room. I don’t think they can make it there by themselves.” Anya helped the hungover woman  stand up and headed out of the cafeteria.

“So, it’s just me and the hungover crowd.” Bellamy joked.

“Shut up, Bell!” Clarke groaned. “Lexa, honey, let’s go back to bed.”

Lexa mumbled something incoherent and stood up to follow Clarke.

“Should I have gotten someone to help them?” Bellamy asked Artemis.

“Well, Lexa and Clarke got here without help, so  they can get back by themselves. Besides if we hear later that they fell down we can blame Anya” Artemis smiled. “I need a shower. Care to join me?”

Bellamy laughed. “Don’t mind if I do. Wait, we have to put the trays and dishes away.”

Artemis sighed. “If you insist.” The couple clean the table and went to Artemis’s room.


	16. Mrs. and Mr. Blake

The day of the wedding arrived, and it was a beautiful day outside. Octavia and her bridesmaids were getting ready in her room, and Lincoln had a tent set up for him to get ready in. Octavia had never felt so pampered in her life before. Artemis was doing her hair in a special ceremonial way, and weaved flowers through the strands of hair as she braided them. Clarke was doing Octavia’s makeup, and Raven was helping keep Octavia’s nerves to a minimum.

“Remember that time we raced your horse and the jeep, I totally won.” Raven smiled.

“Aurora is just a horse. She isn’t trained for racing, but if she was we would’ve totally won.” Octavia laughed.

“No laughing. You’re making it hard to put on the makeup.” Clarke disciplined.

A moment later they heard a knock on the door. “Come in!” Octavia shouted.

Lexa entered the room holding a box. “The nightbloods made you some presents.” Lexa handed the box to Raven because Octavia was busy getting ready.

“Can I open it, O?” Raven asked the bride.

“Yes please. I want to see what the ducklings made.”

“Why do you call them ducklings?” Lexa asked.

“Well, on the Ark we had a book about this mother duck who had baby ducklings that followed her everywhere. To be honest, you and the nightbloods remind us of that.” Clarke informed her girlfriend.

“Now they have two moms.” Artemis joked.

Lexa smiled. “That’s cute. Open the box Raven.”

Raven opened the box and looked inside. “Oh! How cute.” She began pulling out flower crowns.

“They’re made from the early summer flowers by the creek. Petra said that white one is for the bride, and the pink and yellow ones are  for the bridesmaids. They also made Anya and myself yellow ones, but we’ll only wear them at the party.”

Octavia became overwhelmed with emotions and started to tear up. “How nice of them.”

“No crying! You’re ruining your makeup!” Clarke told Octavia and started to wipe away the tears with a towel.

“I should be heading back. I want to make sure that the nightbloods are getting ready and not fooling around.” Lexa kissed Clarke and left the room.

“And I’m finished!” Artemis exclaimed. “Raven bring over the mirrors, and the flower crown.”

Raven walked over to the two women with two mirrors. “Here you go.” She handed them to Artemis.

Artemis gave one mirror to Octavia and held up the other behind Octavia so the bride could see it in the mirror she was holding.

“Artemis, it’s beautiful. You’re so talented.” Octavia complemented.

Artemis laughed. “Thanks, O. Let’s get dressed.”

***

Indra was the person to help Lincoln get ready on this important day in his life. The two had a special bond, and being apart for long periods of time did not break it. After helping bring the nightbloods to Arkadia Indra returned to Ton D.C., but she made the trip back to Arkadia for Lincoln and Octavia’s wedding.

“ _How are you feeling_?” Indra asked Lincoln after helping him get into his ceremonial outfit.

“ _Nervous and excited. I’m mainly nervous that I’ll mess something up during the ceremony_.”

“ _I’m sure Octavia could care less if you mess up the words. She will just be happy that you two are being united today_.”

Before Lincoln could respond to Indra’s touching words, Bellamy and Anya entered the tent with a bottle of alcohol and cups.

“We come bearing drinks!” Bellamy announced.

“I hope there is some for me.” Indra smiled.

“Of course.” Anya said. She began handing cups out to her friends.

After drinking and chatting for a few minutes Lexa walked in. She spotted the alcohol and pretended to turn away and leave.  

“ _What’s wrong, Lexa? You don’t want a drink or are you scared of drinking with me again?_ ” Anya teased.

Lexa rolled her eyes at her former first and grabbed a cup. “ _No, but I’m not getting into a drinking game with you again.”_ She replied.

“ _Enough drinking. You two still need to get ready_ .” Indra told the two women who were staring each other down. “ _This isn’t the time for drinking games_.”

“Listen to Indra and go get ready.” Bellamy said.

***

A big crowd stood around the area set up for the marriage ceremony. Lexa had managed to get Loa to perform the grounder portion of the ceremony, and Kane volunteered to do the Skaikru portion. They even managed to bring the piano outside.

The music started to play, indicating that the ceremony was about to start. First to walk down the aisle was Artemis and Lincoln. She agreed to walk him because they were old friends. Next was Anya and Raven, and then Lexa and Clarke. Finally, Bellamy had the honor of walking his sister down the aisle.

The moment Lincoln saw Octavia walk down the aisle he started to tear up. The day he has been waiting for was finally here. They were to officially be a family, and start the new chapter of their lives.

“ _Don’t cry. You’re going to make me cry_.” Octavia said when she got to Lincoln.

“ _I can’t help it, you're so beautiful_.” Lincoln stroked Octavia’s cheek.

“ _Clarke will be mad if you mess up my makeup_.” Octavia laughed.

Bellamy stood off to the side. He wished his mom was here to see this because he knew Aurora would have been so happy to see Octavia in a wedding gown marrying the man she loves. This would have never happened if they would have remained on the Ark. Octavia would have spent her life in solitude or even worse, be floated. In some ways falling to the ground was a blessing and a curse, but at this moment it was one of the greatest things to happen in Octavia’s life.

“Are we ready to start?” Kane asked the couple. They nodded and he began the ceremony.

***

The ceremony went off without a hitch, and Octavia and Lincoln were finally married. The party area was set up by Abby who volunteered so the couple wouldn’t have to worry about it while they tried to get themselves ready. There were candles everywhere and a band off to the side. A table was set up for the bride and groom and their wedding party. The rest of the tables were unassigned and people from Skaikru and Trikru mingled with each other.

Lexa and Clarke stood by the makeshift dance area, and watched the nightbloods dance around with the Arkadian children they have befriended.

“They really went all out with the flower crowns.” Clarke pointed out.

“They are committed children. They wanted to make crowns and they made 50.” Lexa laughed.

“I think you look pretty in the crown.” Clarke adjusted the yellow one on Lexa’s head. “It goes really well with the Commander armor.”

“Thank you. They asked me what color I wanted and I told them. I wanted it to match yours.” Lexa replied and kissed Clarke.

“Gross. Get a room.” Anya said as she walked by holding Raven’s hand.

“If it isn’t the newest set of lovers. How is she treating you Raven?” Lexa asked.

“Very well.” Raven winked. “But seriously, she’s great. I wish she talked to me sooner.”

Anya blushed at that comment. “Are you blushing, General? Who would have thought you had feelings?” Lexa teased her mentor.

Anya tried to playfully wrestle Lexa. She grabbed Lexa’s left shoulder, which was no longer in the sling, and tried to pull her down.

“ _Anya!_ ” Lexa yelled as she pulled away rubbing her shoulder. “ _Did you forget I’m still healing?_ ”

Anya immediately stopped. “ _Sorry, Heda. When you are better I will try again.”_ Anya smirked.

“ _I’ll be back to full strength in a couple weeks so expect to lose_.”

Raven looked at Clarke. “Wanna dance?” She said.

“Of course.” Clarke pulled Raven to the dance floor.

“Where did our girlfriends go?” Anya asked.

Lexa pointed to the dance floor where the two women were dancing with the nightbloods. Raven had Ashlynn in her arms and was spinning her around, and  Clarke was dancing with Aden.

“This is too cute.” Lexa said as she went to join them.

“I guess I’ll go too.” Anya followed Lexa onto the dance floor.

***

The newly married couple were socializing with the wedding guest, and were happy that the party was a success so far. The two finally sat down to eat the food prepared by Polis cooks Lexa had brought to Arkadia for the party.

“The food is amazing.” Octavia smiled at her plate and picked up another piece of chicken with her fork.

“Is food the only thing you care about?” Lincoln joked.  

“Excuse you, husband. I am now eating for two.”

“Did you know technically our child is at our wedding?” He rubbed her stomach and felt a kick. “I guess they’re having a good time.”

“It could be gas.” Octavia laughed and then kissed Lincoln.

Bellamy and Artemis walked over to the couple. “Octavia, when you’re done eating would you like to do a brother/sister dance?” Bellamy asked the bride.

“Of course, Bell.” Octavia smiled. “I just finished, but I really need to pee. Artemis do you mind helping me with my dress?”

“Of course.” Artemis agreed. She turned to Lincoln. “You want to have a brother/sister dance too?” Artemis asked.

“I guess.” Lincoln groaned as a joke.

“Come on, Art. I really have to go.” Octavia was squirming in her spot.

“What are you? Five? You can’t hold it?” Artemis teased.

“I’m pregnant. Let me live.” Octavia started walking towards the Ark and Artemis followed.

“I’m staying in Artemis’s room tonight.” Bellamy told Lincoln.

“Okay… thanks I guess.” Lincoln responded.

“I mean we could stay in my room and keep you guys up.” Bellamy joked.

“I think it’s going to be the other way around.” Lincoln joked.

“Ew. That’s my little sister. I don’t want to know.”

“That’s how I feel about Artemis sometimes, and I’m pretty sure that is how Octavia feels about you. I never really told you about our relationship. I know Artemis told you some things, but she probably didn’t tell you she’s basically my only family left. She was the only person there for me after my parents died, but I wasn’t there for her when Hunter died. I only found out a couple of weeks later. I really regret that.”

“It’s you’re wedding day. How about we get into the sad stuff another time?” Bellamy hugged Lincoln. “All that matters is that you’re in each other’s lives now.”

“Yeah, I know. How about we get a drink at the bar and wait for the girls.” Lincoln said to his brother-in-law.

“That’s a good idea.” Bellamy pat his back and the two men walked to the bar.

After a couple minutes the two women joined them at the bar. “How about that dance you promised me?” Octavia asked her brother.

“The next slow song. They haven’t played one since you and Lincoln had your dance.”  
“I can just go ask. I am the bride and it is my wedding.”  

“ _Our_ wedding day.” Lincoln said and touched her nose.

“I know, silly.” Octavia went to talk to the band and a slow song began to play.

Bellamy joined his sister on the dance floor. He pulled her into an embrace and they began to dance.

“You look beautiful, O.” Bellamy said.

“I wish mom was here.” Octavia told her brother.

“Me too.” Bellamy sighed. “She would have loved to make your dress. It was her dream.”

Octavia teared up and buried her face into his chest. “I know. She always talked about it on the Ark. This wouldn’t be possible if we were still up there.”

“Yeah. And we wouldn’t have met Artemis and Lincoln.” Bellamy added trying to cheer her up. He smiled at the two standing on the side talking.

Artemis grabbed Lincoln’s hand and they began dancing as well.

“ _So big guy. You’re going to be a dad soon_.” Artemis smiled.

“ _I am. Honestly, it is kind of scary. Sometimes I have dreams where I hurt the baby because it is going to be so tiny_.” Lincoln told Artemis.

Artemis laughed at her friend. “ _You aren’t a monster. You are like a teddy bear. Very gentle and soft.”_

Lincoln noded. “ _What sucks is that neither of us have our parents for guidance_.”

“ _Well, you have Bellamy and me. I’m pretty sure Abby is willing to help. And even Lexa is good with kids. We are all going to help you two. We will raise this baby together._ ”

“ _So you will be up with the baby in the middle of the night_?”

“ _Yes, I will. I am the baby’s aunt._ ”

“ _Good. I’ll knock on your door to get you when the baby needs you_.”

“ _I was only joking. But I will watch the baby during the day so you can nap_.”

The song ended and the two friends pulled away and went across the dance floor to meet up with Octavia and Bellamy.

Abby and Kane walked up to the small group. “How is your big day so far?” Abby asked the young couple.

“So far so good. It will probably get better as the night goes on.” Octavia put an arm around Lincoln's torso and pulled him close.

“I’m happy to hear.” Abby smiled. “You picked the perfect day for the wedding. I love early summer.”

“We don’t want to kill your vibe. Congrats again.” Marcus said. “We’ll see you guys later. Don’t have too much fun.” Abby and Kane walked away and went to talk to some other people.

Back on the dance floor, Clarke was still dancing with Lexa and the nightbloods who were now hyped up on sugar from the cake. Even Ontari joined in after a couple of drinks Anya had slipped her throughout the night. Raven and Anya left to go get drinks for themselves.

“Ontari, stop spinning Ashlynn. If she throws up you’re cleaning it.” Clarke told the older girl.

Ontari stopped. “Sorry. Ashlynn. You okay?” She put down to the small girl.

“Why did you stop? I was having fun.” Ashlynn whined.

“Clarke told me to, and I don’t want to be on her bad side.”

“ _Because you want to kiss her._ ” Ashlynn started to make kissing noises.

Lexa walked over to Ashlynn. “ _What did you say about Ontari kissing Clarke?_ ”

“ _Ontari loves Clarke._ ” Ashlynn smiled and skipped away to go join a group of other kids.

“ _Heda, I’m sorry. I don’t know where she gets these ideas from._ ” Ontari said as she blushed.

“ _I know you have a crush on Clarke. Anya told me when you first got here._ ”

“ _Well, obviously Ashlynn is getting this false information from Anya_.” Ontari tried to cover up her embarrassment.

Lexa laughed. “ _It is fine. You are young, and you can’t stop you’re feelings. Can I tell you something, but you have to promise not to tell anyone._ ” Ontari nodded. “ _My first crush was on Anya_.”

Ontari laughed. “ _Does Anya know?”_

“ _She does because I tried to kiss her when I was 13._ ”

“ _Clearly Anya doesn’t care that you liked her.”_

_“And it is alright to like Clarke, but you need to move on. We all have to move on from the first person we like._ ” Lexa placed a hand on Ontari’s shoulder.

“ _Thank you, Heda. I needed to hear this.”_ Ontari smiled and walked away to the other nightbloods.

Clarke walked over to Lexa. “How did she take it?”

“Okay, but I think in a sense she grew up.” Lexa kissed Clarke’s cheek

***

The night was coming to an end. The nightblood sat in a circle playing a game. Raven and Anya sat at a table talking to Bellamy and Artemis. Clarke was snuggled on Lexa’s lap. Octavia and Lincoln stood off to the side in each other’s embrace.

“Today was the best day of my life.” Octavia whispered.

“The best day of your life so far.” Lincoln corrected.

“I wish we could stay like this forever.”

“Me too, Octavia.” Lincoln kissed the top of her head.


	17. Home Sweet Polis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter is here!

One week later Clarke and Lexa found themselves back in Polis falling back into their old routines. With Lexa’s shoulder healed she no longer needed Abby to check on it everyday. The two women were in their bedroom one morning getting ready for the day. Clarke had her first day back at the clinic and Lexa had combat training with the nightbloods.

“How is your shoulder?” Clarke asked as she rubbed Lexa’s shoulder.

Lexa laughed. “Are you going to ask me every morning? Abby gave me the all clear ten days ago.”

“Not by me.” Clarke placed a kiss on Lexa’s shoulder.

Their conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door.  “ _ Come in! _ ” Lexa responded.

One of Lexa’s younger guards entered the room. “ _ Heda, Indra is in your throne room with a man who wants to see you _ .” He informed her.

“ _ Tell her I will be there in five minute. I need to finish dressing _ .”

“ _ Yes, Heda _ .” He left the room.

“I want to see who this mysterious man is. Can I come?” Clarke asked.

“Sure, but if he harms you it is not my fault.” 

Ten minutes later, Lexa entered her throne room followed by Clarke. Indra was waiting in front of her throne with an older man who was leaning on a cane. His hair was greying, but was once a light brown. It was intricately braided in a way that indicated he was once a warrior in his youth. Lexa walked to her throne and sat down. Clarke sat down in her’s and looked at Lexa.

“ _ Heda, I have a man who had been waiting seventeen years to meet you _ .”

Lexa looked at the man, and noticed something familiar about his eyes. They were the same exact shade as hers.

“ _ Father _ ?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! The next part will be posted within the next couple of months.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Part 2 is finally out! We plan to update every Monday and Friday. Thanks for reading!!


End file.
